The Snow Prince
by CrimsonHeresy
Summary: She never thought he was a true Schnee. He was too flawed to be called one and she made that fact known to him. Even through the loneliest of nights, he was always there for her. When she practically destroyed their bonds, he never abandoned her. Why would he? After all she was his beloved sister and he swore to stay by her side.
1. Family Matters

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I get Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

**_Family Matters_**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and stared at the dark grey ceiling that loomed over me; this wasn't White Hall nor was it my bedroom. How did I get here?<p>

"What an unfamiliar ceiling…" A raspy voice echoed and reached my ears.

What the heck happened? My voice sounds like used sandpaper on a rainy day! Okay, I got to calm down and check my surroundings. After all, those charlatans could still be lurking in the darkness. I glanced around the shadowy room I was in.

Medical machines were strewn across the small room I was currently located in. My family emblem was embossed on every single one of them. It looked like I was in some sort of an infirmary. I'm surprised that father even cared enough for his family to have one.

Oh wait, it's probably for his use only. That Grimmhead!

Parenting issues aside, I finally finished my search of the room. It looked like it was nighttime due to the fact that the open widow to my left gave me a perfect view of the moon. Well, chunks of the moon anyways. Honestly, I'm not completely used to that, I mean I grew up once with a whole moon. Not one that has a huge gaping hole in it.

Hmm, what do you mean that "I grew up once" what a weird thing for a child to say?

Who, said I was a child in the first place? I could be an adult for all you know!

…

Not buying it are you? Honestly the truth to that statement is stranger than fiction. But, I am not going to drive myself bonkers with an internal agreement with myself. That would be a waste of time and effort. After that lovely thought, a lightbulb clicked for me.

I just realized that I was on a bed in my father's infirmary. I cringed at the soreness of my body deciding it was a great time to tell my brain about my injuries. Thanks for being a team player, Brain.

Holy Dust, that hurts like an Ursa. My bandaged hands were barely able to enter my vision. It was only then, did I notice that the rest of my body was cocooned in medical bindings. Gosh, what the heck did I do? I mean it isn't normal to be wrapped up like some sort of piñata. My memory failed me as I tried to remember how I ended up in this situation. It was troubling that nothing was coming to mind. Did my father finally go off into the deep end and went berserk? I hope not, that is something I wouldn't want to wish that on my worst enemy.

Did I go berserk on my family? Nah, they are kind of stuck up and frivolous but not something to go axe happy for. Hmm…

A soft yawn broke me out of my train of thoughts. I turned to the right to see something I missed the first time I checked out the room. It was a chair, that was obviously never used that much. Not with that level of dust on it. Mother would have a heart attack if she ever saw _that_. But that did not surprise me at all. The girl sleeping in it did.

She was tiny and looked like she was very young, around eight most people would say. However, I knew differently. She was actually ten years of age and only looked younger due to her baby face and small size. Her white hair was long and cascaded down her body. The hair wasn't in any style but simply let down. Her silk sundress was something only a modern day princess would wear. Fitting, due to the fact she was a child to the richest family in the whole world, the family that controlled the "_The finest of them all_": the Schnee Dust Company.

That's right; the girl at my bedside was none other than Weiss Schnee. One of the children of Hagel Schnee, the head CEO of Schnee Dust Company and Éclair Schnee, "The Snow White of Vale". Why would one of the most important children in the whole wide world of Remnant be by my bedside? Why would the Schnee family even let such a person as me be near their precious daughter?

Why wouldn't they?

After all she is my fraternal _twin_. Now, now don't be too shocked by this. You hear me right; Weiss Schnee is my older twin sister by three minutes. Who am I you ask? That's quite simple.

Hello, my name is Eis Schnee and I am the younger twin brother of one Weiss Schnee.

I bet you didn't see that one coming did you?

In hindsight, I really need to stop thinking to myself like that.

"Eis… are you awake now?" A soft and non-aggressive voice came from Weiss.

Strange, my twin is normally very hostile and aggressive to me. I blame my father for that, stupid ba-

"Brother, I know you can hear me." Four orbs of crystal reflected off each other as I stared at my now awake sister. Her eyes were completely different from her caring tone. I could see the frigidness of the Northern Atlas in them. A storm raging between those eyes, yet for once they weren't aimed at me.

"Good Morning, err good night Weiss?" I sheepishly uttered to my twin. Why is she treating me like a _regular _person?

"In hindsight, I should not have worried so much for a dolt like you." Oh my Emperor (I was a 40k player, so sue me) is Weiss actually worried for me? I guess she realized what I was thinking due to the fact she was fidgeting.

"Do not look at me like that! I am not a heartless sister you know."

"…"

"Eis, are you insulting me in your head of yours?"

"Nope, I would never think of such mean things about _Snowy_."

Weiss flinched when I called her by that name. It was a name from a simpler time, a time were my family was actually a family; a time where sister and brother played with each other. Before the White Fang declare all-out war against the Schnee Dust Company…

Before my father died and became a man that turned his heart to stone.

Weiss stared at me sadly; she understood what I was thinking about. As a '_Perfect Schnee'_ she was taught to read faces and how to perform like a '_True Schnee'_. I on the other hand, was simply known as the _failure_. I simply refused to act like some sort of_ faker_! I am a human being, damn it!

Thus, I wore my heart on my sleeve and was the opposite of what a people thought a spawn of a Schnee should act like. However, I could put on a persona of Schnee when I need too. Sadly, Weiss was too good at reading me. I was her practice in those classes after all.

"…Brother, I know that lately I haven't been a good sister…bu-"I cut her off abruptly. Nope, I am not dealing with this.

"Weiss excuse me for my vernacular, but cut the crap. What do you want?" I stared at her with my Schnee mask. I immediately saw the hurt in her eyes. Good.

Well how does it feel, Weiss? This is how you been treating me for the last two and half years. I was garbage to you during that time and now you want to pretend that it never happened?

"Bro- no, Eis…I am sorry for everything." She was close to tears now; her crystal blue eyes were getting big and puffy like she was going to bawl.

"Why do you care? I mean how many times have you called me worthless the last couple of years now? What happened to the sister that said we would be together forever? What happened to my twin?"

"…"

"That's what I thought!" I sneered at her.

She did something that I thought Weiss would never do again. She walked towards me and…hugged me. Her tears were drenching my shirt, but I felt nothing but guilt now. After all wasn't she the reason I was here in the first place? Didn't I put my life on the line to save her?

Didn't I do the duty that all brothers do for their older sister?

It was then that I remembered how I got here in the first place.

* * *

><p>It was about day ago, well honestly I don't know how long ago it was. I mean I am in a hospital bed you know.<p>

White Hall, the bastion of Schnee's might was attacked. The White Fang raided my "father's" home. The crimes of the Schnee Dust Company were too much for the Faunus right group turned terrorist network to ignore anymore. Honestly, my old man shouldn't have seen it coming.

It already has been two years since the Schwarzwald incident after all. Well, the Faunus called it the Black Forest Massacre. But I digress.

I awoke to the sound of thunder. The walls of my modest room shook with the force of a god trying to tear down the walls. As if the leviathan itself threatened to tear the entirety of White Hall to the ground.

Is that _man_ going berserk with fire dust again? That was the first thought that ran through my mind. My father was known to go…_**trigger happy**_ if the White Fang thwarted his plans of Schnee domination of the world. (I swear he could be one of those villains on that Captain Remnant show.)

So, it was just another late Tuesday night. That's when he normally goes berserk. Then I remember what actual day it was.

Wait a minute, it's Friday night! Normally Father and Mother are boozing out at some '_high-class'_ party leaving Weiss and I here. In fact this is the only day that Weiss starts to act like her old self...

Something is wrong; father is never here on a Friday night. The room shook once again and the window of my room shattered as if something broke through it. Something rectangular in shape landed on the opposite side of my room.

Isn't that a-?

Without finishing that thought I rolled to the right and hit the floor. Two seconds later the room exploded. A wave of heat washed over me, like some sort of demoniac blanket.

RIP!

Ah! Dustballs! That hurts like hell! My hand grasps my left leg, apparently my left leg decided that wooden fragments from my once king size bed was a good fashion choice in a time of danger. I looked at the wound; it wasn't that big, maybe a half inch wide at the most. I had to refrain myself from ripping it out.

After all, pulling the wood stake out of my body would cause me to bleed out. Luckily for me, I planned for something like this. Crazy, I know.

How you may ask?

My bed was positioned right next to my door. It was setup so that if you were opening the door, my bed would be hidden by the open door. At the foot of my bed was a first aid kit. Now where was that kit?

...Ah okay, it landed right in front of the door. I reached out and grabbed it with my both of my hands. Lady luck was on my side once again, the force of the explosive knocked my door down. Well, the remnants of my door anyway. Thank you, Weiss for blowing up my door the other day. (I guess you really didn't like me using your toothbrush, huh?)

I hobbled out my door into the hallways of White Hall. The hallways of my place of raising were very desolate and very bewildering in design. I mean who puts a bedroom right next to a swimming pool?

I personally think the architect was drunk and depressed as he designed it.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention the color scheme of this place.

You guessed it, white! Actually, that's not the case in this instant. White Hall was designed in a Monochrome scheme; it acted like a color code. The living areas were hallways that had a white walls and black borders. Security places were the opposite. (They had black walls and white borders.) It was weird but it did its job. After all I wouldn't be the first to get lost in White Hall.

As I hobbled some more through the white hallways towards my sister's room, gunshots rang throughout White Hall. It looks like the Schnee private security guard was finally doing their job. I turned to the right and advanced down the hall that leads to Weiss' bedchamber.

I passed a window and glanced at the scene outside. The normal winter nights of Atlas was set ablaze by the firefight that erupted from the two fighting forces. The once evergreen forest that surrounded the manor was simply in ruins. BOOOOM! An explosion ripped into my ears from the west. A massive fireball poured into my vision.

Damn, there goes that Spider Droid that guarded the garage.

Shaking my head, I continue onwards to Weiss' bedchamber.

* * *

><p>The virgin snow white door loomed in my vision. On the Mistral style doors, my older twin's name was chiseled proudly on it. Right below it the symbol of our family shined brightly into the night. The firefight that was waging in the mansion was getting louder and closer.<p>

_**WEISS SCHNEE**_

…My twin sister

The relationship between Weiss and I is complicated. Once we lived a very happy life, we were always together when we were small babies. Heck, even mother said that we were attached at the hips! We even made a promise on our fifth birthday to be together forever. The promise of a well spent childhood. It was a promise of siblings to stay together through thick and thin.

But, sadly that dream had to end.

Fucking White Fang and their _ideals_…

It was them that made my father into that _man_. It was them that killed my mother's heart; it was them that turned Weiss into a carbon copy of my father.

It was _those_ fucking dirty _**Faunus**_ that caused this to happen.

My hands started to bleed and the air around me started to cool. I punctured the palm of my right hand and blood started to drip onto the floor. I had to calm myself down; it wasn't the Faunus fault this was happening. It wasn't their fault; the fault lay with my father's company and the Fang.

I took a breath

I didn't have time for this, I had to find Weiss and get her out of here. I didn't care that she has treated me like the scum on her boot for the last two and half years. But for the memories of those golden days…for the old Weiss I would make sure she was okay.

I opened the door.

The room was very different from mine. It was large probably two or three times larger than the one under my command. The style of the room was very similar to the fables from Valean lore but with a modern touch. Of course the colors of the room were white with sky blue for accents. Weiss always did like her eye color.

I dragged my beaten body through the entryway, Weiss' massive bed stood in front of me. Pearl white ornamented canopies descended from the ceiling and on its white hangings the Schnee emblem was adored on it.

Even from here I could hear her shivering.

Slowly I open the curtain and saw my sister, Weiss.

She was pale, oh so very pale. Curled into a ball, she whimpered into her knees as White Hall, her birthplace _burned_.

For a moment I let go of the feelings I had for my sister. After everything she had done to me these past years were nothing to this sight that lay before me. This was my twin scarred for her life…

As a brother, I had to protect her.

I reached out towards her with my nonbreeding hand. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and she froze on contact.

"Weiss, it's me your brother. We have to go now." I softly told her.

"Bro-brother is that you? Why did you come here…I thought that you were mad at me." She barely whimpered out. Weiss' voice was filled with fear and confusion. Why would I help her? Why would the person she bullied help her and risk his life for her?

I watched as she slowly turned to face me. Sky blue eyes met sky blue eyes and for the first time in two and half years, my sister called me brother once again.

"It's because you are my beloved sister that's why." I smiled to her for the first time since…I was declared a failure.

"Now let's get out of here sis." I moved my hand to her tiny fist and brought her up. She complied and crushed my hand due to here fear. It was only then did she notice my wounds.

"Eis! Oh Dust, are y-you okay?" She was freaking out due to my blood stained sleeping pants. Dang, that splinter is really starting to hurt.

"We can worry about me later! We have to go NOW!"

"B-bu-"Weiss was overwrought about my condition. It didn't help that I raised my bloody hand in the air in an attempt to calm her down.

"Sorry Weiss, we have to move before the White Fang finds us!" With that said, I rushed out of the room and towards the roof of White Hall. It was there that father kept an emergency Bullhead with autopilot to a Schnee safe house.

Sometimes it pays to be a Schnee.

* * *

><p>I take that back! I take all of it back!<p>

Sometimes it fucking sucks to be a Schnee!

The chilly Atlasian air was in a whirlwind, a snowstorm was starting to brew and it looked like it was going to be a tough one. Strangely I wasn't even the slightly bit cold. This was very weird due to the fact that I am not wearing a shirt and it is fifteen degrees outside. But that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that I was using myself as a meat shield for my dear older sister.

Why you ask? Well that's pretty easy question to answer and quite a silly one knowing the situation.

**THE WHITE FANG**

A White Fang thug was with us on the roof. He didn't look that old in fact maybe just reaching his twenties. He was clearly a new recruit due to the fact that he was by himself and shaking like a leaf in the autumn breeze.

His weapon was a cheap two-sided iron sword and he was holding it like a baseball bat. He spoke "H-eh, it's my lucky day after all! I got me some Schnee brats!" He was scarred and tried to sound like he was in control but you could just tell he had no idea what he was doing.

"Maybe you should do the right thing and like let us go?" My voice quivered into the night trying reason with the extremist.

"Why would I do that Schnee? Do you know how much pain you family has done to US?"

"No, I don't…" I stepped closer to the thug and watched as he stepped back.

Good he was close to the roof edge…Just maybe.

"But killing children would really make the world agree with your actions? Even if I am a Schnee, is that worth killing me for?"

"I-I know your mind games Schnee!" The Faunus roared back to me and it was then that I saw his wolf-like fangs. Great, I'm dealing with a wolf Faunus, one of the few Faunus you shouldn't back into a corner ever.

Screw it

"Stay away from me! I know how to use this!" He took a swing with his sword in front of me. Normally I would be scared about such a thing. But…I glanced behind me and saw Weiss. She looked terrified. Her eyes were darting from me to the Faunus and back again.

"You don't have to do this" Please don't make me do this. It is going to hurt me a lot and you too.

"I-I" Good, it looks like he calmed down. Then I saw Weiss get up and came closer to us. Fear grabbed my heart and I just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Is that _animal _going leave us alone now?" Dust Dammit Weiss!

The ear of the wolf Faunus swirled towards my sister. He roared into the night sky and then leapt towards my sister. His sword raised into the air to chop my sister in half.

"YOU SCHNEE BITCH!" Oh Hell no!

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

SPLAT!

Is that a sword in my chest? Yep, that looks like a sword alright. Ah, it looks like my tackle worked and now we're failing off the four stories roof and into a group of rocks.

Fantastic

"BROTHER NO!"

Then I knew nothing.

(Chapter One END)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Note: <span>**

Hello everyone! It's me, CrimsonHeresy and here is my first story since…well I honestly don't remember from the top of my head.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _The Snow Prince_! This is the first chapter of many and I hope you and I enjoy this experience together.

If you want to know more about updates and stuff like that, check out my profile! Also, if you have any questions feel free to send me a PM.

Also, please review if you want to. After all, I can only get better if you guys help me out. So, yeah I see ya guys next Monday!

Thanks again!

_From your friendly neighborhood writer,_

**_CrimsonHeresy _**


	2. My Beloved Sister

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I get Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

_**My Beloved Sister  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

When I finally returned to the land of the living from my flashback, Weiss was still there hugging me. Without realizing it my bandaged hand reaches out and patted her head softly. Due to my action, Weiss looked up at me with confusion in her eyes and hope.

…

Sigh, what a troublesome sister.

"B-brother are you still mad at me?" She whispered. Great it looked like she was set to bawl if I didn't answer her right. I was surprised she wasn't mad at me for yelling at her.

But then again I remember what I did to save her and what I just did to her.

Geez, being a jerk to the girl you blocked a sword for? Not the smartest move ever Eis. Plus, I should be happy…after all this is the first time in a while that Weiss has shown care for me.

"No, I am not mad anymore Weiss." I insisted. Instead of a smile as I was expecting to happen, I was greeted with a frown.

"Really brother you're not mad anymore?" What's up with that tone?

Sigh, "Of course Weiss…I could never stay mad at you"

"…"

"Weiss, are you alright?" I worriedly asked her. Something was wrong; Weiss was generally not like this at all. She was very prideful and I dare say arrogant to a point. But then again knowing our father this wasn't that much of a surprise.

Okay, why was she being such a grump on a log? Well, more then she is usually.

"It's not okay" She mumbled. Her body was shaking in some sort of fit/rage. My body unconsciously tried to get as far from her as possible. I've been living with Weiss for my entire life and my body had learned some tricks to escape her wraith. Oh, geez she's getting really red in the face, likely she's going to blow.

Knowing Weiss, she was going to explode.

"It's not okay!" Her crystal blue eyes were engulfed with anger, as she glared at me. But, for some reason I felt like she wasn't mad at me at all. More like she was disgruntled with herself. Oh, Weiss you are indeed troublesome some times.

"YOU _**DOLT**_! HOW CAN YOU BE OKAY WITH EVERYTHING?" My sister started to flail her arms up and down in the air. Great, she was really mad now, Weiss would only do such a un-Schnee action when she was really upset.

"It's in the past now Weiss, there's nothing to worry about." I calmly tried to keep the situation from getting out of control. I told her it was nothing, why was she so fixed on this issue?

Honestly most people would be annoyed in being called a dolt or a dunce. It was Weiss' way of showing love and support. It's a pet name between us. I mean for dust's sake I call her _Snowy_ or _Ice Queen_.

That's right I went there.

"WORRY? YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED! WHAT IF…I start acting like _that_ again…" She trailed off in the end. I glanced to the side in sadness. I knew exactly what she was talking about. How could I not? I have been living with the pain of the last two and half years to know exactly what Weiss was talking about. A cruel reminder of that time rushed towards the forefront of my memories and I did everything I could from whimpering out loud.

"_You are such a failure! You are not worthy enough to be my twin!"_

A phantom of my sister chilly whispered into my ear. I clenched my fist in a mixture between despair and rage. Weiss was right, how could I let go of two years of abuse from the one that was closest to me?

How can I be so forgiving to her?

"_You should not have been born you failure; you are an insult to the Schnee's name." _

Another flashback to a time that wasn't that far ago raked my mind.

Am I that desperate for my twin to like me again? Do I really want to give Weiss a second chance to my heart? So, she can just destroy me again and again?

It was okay when Father did it…but it _hurts_ so much when Weiss would…

"Oh Eis" Weiss buried her face into my shoulder. She wept once more and my damp shoulder got even damper. Her hand quivered as she reached towards my face and cupped my left check into her hands. Weiss gently started to wipe my face with her hand. Why though?

Why is my face getting so wet?

"Brother, I am sorry for everything. I am sorry for those barbs and slander that I inflected on you." Weiss whispered to me. I could feel from her tone that she was truly sorry for everything. But it just _hurts_.

So, I just numbly nodded my head and held her tighter. I was afraid to let her go. I didn't want to return to that time. That time when I lost my Weiss to him.

"I know that my actions have scarred us both. I became like father and you…"

"Please don't leave me again." I sadly uttered to her. I felt her body shake and fresh tears started to spill from her fairy-like face. I didn't want to be alone again…that's why I stayed here. Through all that hardship and pain I didn't want to be alone. However, at the end of the day the true reason why I didn't do anything is…

I didn't want Weiss to turn her heart to stone like my father. I didn't want her to become the **loneliest** of them all. I didn't want her to hate herself so much that she wouldn't even look into the mirror.

"_Mirror, Mirror tell me something" _No, don't think about that Eis. Don't' even ponder that memory. Let's not go down that road.

No, I refuse to remember that.

No way in HELL was I going to remember that.

"I love you" I mumbled to my twin. Weiss went completely still at my words. When was it the last time I said I loved my twin?

"How can you?" Weiss looked up at me and I saw her. I saw Weiss truly for the first time in two and half years.

Here was my sister, Weiss Schnee. The girl that tried to become the perfect Schnee just as father wanted her to become. Here was the girl that bullied and mocked me for simply existing. Here was the girl that I used to play with and read stories about Huntsmen and Grimm fighting each other.

All I saw now was a scared little girl that wanted to know why her twin didn't hate her. She is a small girl crying to the world, and taking her stress out on her younger twin. Weiss wanted to know why I haven't abandoned her like she had abandoned me.

That was a simple answer really. I thought you were paying attention to me when I came to save you. I guess not, you silly girl.

"It's because you are my beloved sister, Weiss. No matter how much pain or suffering you put on me. I will always love you. Isn't that what a brother should always do?"

"You dolt…" Her tone was much softer and kinder than normal. It looks like I finally got through that wall of ice around her heart.

Good job me! It looks like Weiss and I can start on the road of being siblings again! I glanced down at my sister and sighed.

It looks like you went to sleep already Weiss.

Weiss, you are truly the most troublesome sister a guy can ask for.

But, I love you for being you.

Now if I can only move my arm away from her titan-like hold…

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was Weiss stirring that awoke me from my slumber. I groggily opened my eyes to the harsh Atlasian sun. It beamed mockingly at me, saying "Come on sleepy head! You got to get up, you go to!"

Well I hope you choke on a Beowolf.

Gosh, my body was still in a lot of pain. I looked down on my body and saw that some of my bandages where changed. Huh, I guess there is some sort of medical staff that was here. It looks like there were still no flowers beside my bedframe, not too surprise about that. Winter was always too busy to do a social call. Dust knows that Father would never come and Mother is always at some sort of party or something.

Just as I thought that my sister awoke. She woke up with a royalty like yawn and lazily got off the bed. (Aka me)

"Morning Weiss, did you sleep well?" I asked with a deadpan face.

"In fact Eis I slept handsomely. Who knew that you were a great pillow?" Weiss asked me with amusement. I bet she realized that I couldn't move my left arm. After all, the blood was still rushing back to my numbed arm.

"Dust, how can a little girl like you be so freaking heavy?" I mumbled. Ah oh, it looks like I triggered a death flag. As Weiss started to glare at me like how lion hunts down a gazelle.

"What was that you dunce?" There goes her other nickname for me. Whelp, Eis it was nice knowing you. I wonder if Weiss would let me write down a will first.

Nah, she has no mercy for she is the _Ice Queen_.

"Nothing at all Snowy! Just wondering when I can get out of these bandages." Luckily I was able to hold my voice from showing any weakness. Sadly, Weiss was able to see though it, if her smirk wasn't for show.

Smooth Eis, smooth.

"That's what I thought you said dunce." Weiss lazily started to walk towards the door.

I'll get you one day Weiss, one day I win our verbal spars!

"Going already?" I asked.

"Yes, I am quite famished and I need to think about…everything." She informed me, it looks like Weiss still needs to understand everything.

"Alright, I understand. We'll talk later though?"

"Of course Eis, I just need to think how you can talk so embarrassingly with a straight face." Ah of course! Weiss wasn't really that good with feelings.

Heh, payback time! ~

"Love you too sis."

"HMPH!" With a blush, Weiss slammed opened the door and stomped down the hallway. I let out a painful chuckle. It looks like this 'getting slashed by a thug' was a good thing after all. I wonder if I will have any scars from this.

I heard girls dig scars.

"Mister Schnee it looks like you are awake now."

Hmm…it looks like someone came to check on me.

I looked up and saw a black haired middle-aged man. He looked like your generic doctor, there wasn't really anything more to write to home about. If you ever thought of a doctor with black hair than this guy would probably match your thoughts to the t.

"Hello Doctor, how are you today?" I asked politely. I also employed my Schnee mask, like flipping a switch the doctor suddenly looked uncomfortable. Good, he wasn't used to my family.

"Well Mister Schnee I am here to tell you a few things." He told me.

"Alright, what is the damage?"

Gesturing to my left leg he answered my question. "You are going to receive a scar from that splinter wound. I am surprised you didn't black out from the pain." Oh you don't think that much of me?

"As I, a Schnee would falter to such pitiful wounds."

"Of course Mister Schnee, however that is not the only scar you will get from this experience." Hmm, I figured. I was almost cut in half by that White Fang scumbag. Stupid wolf _Faunus_…

No, don't think like that Eis. You don't want to become like Father now, would we?

"Go on." I told the doctor.

He took a deep breath and looked at me. "Son, let me be honest with you. By all accounts you should have died from that sword wound, let alone falling from a four story building."

"Yet, here I am." I said deadpan.

"Yes, that is right. You are going to have a large scar in your chest area. It is going to be something that will mark you for the rest of your life I'm afraid." The doctor finished his report sadly. He didn't sound that happy to tell a kid like me that I was going to be scarred for the rest of my life.

That wasn't really what I was worried about. What happened to the Faunus and did Weiss get injured? Knowing my sister, she would never show me that she got hurt. As her pride as a Schnee and my older sister…Weiss tends to downplay whatever injuries she gets.

"What happened to that White Fang member that I pushed off the roof?"

An uncomfortable silence devoured the sounds of the room. The doctor stood straight as a ramrod at my question. Ah, I see what happened.

I suddenly felt sick to my sick. Shouldn't have realized that was a really imbecilic question to ask.

I killed a man.

Grimmhead

"He's dead isn't he? I murdered him." My voice was cold, colder than a snowstorm in Atlas. I felt really numb, that man, no kid was only like what; eight to ten years older than me.

I could imagine his skull turning to squash as he slammed into Mother Remnant.

"…Son it was either you or him. Honestly it's good that one more of those animals aren't walking anymore." The racist Doctor bluntly told me.

Animal…that's what Weiss called him. Dust, why am I not surprised about this doctor's view on the Faunus? After all he is an employee that my Father trusts enough to get close to his children. Being anti-Faunus is one of the guaranteed things that will make you advance in the Schnee Dust Company. My family's company motto hollowly rang through my ears.

"_The__** Finest**__ of them all"_

What a load of Ursa shit.

Was it really the Faunus' fault that they had no choice but to turn the White Fang violent? You would think that after the Faunus Rights Revolution we should have learned what our bigotry would get us. Nothing but bloodshed and corpses…haven't we experienced enough? How much more blood has to be spilled for the ground to be caked in red?

_Red like Roses…_

This just got dark fast.

"Thank you for telling me this Doctor." I told him politely. I didn't let my true feelings show, after all I don't' think Father would be too happy with me ripping this racist's throat out.

"No problem Mister Schnee, I hope you have a good day." With that he was out of my room.

I feel dirty.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It wasn't' until five in the evening did Weiss return to my humble hospital room. Well, honestly I still don't' know where the heck I was and I kind of didn't care that much to know really. I was too worried about how I killed someone to care.

Honestly after a couple of hours of thinking about it…I didn't feel as monstrous as I once did.

No, don't think that I didn't care that I killed someone. I forced some family out there to weep for their lost son. No, I regret that I sent someone to the other side, but…it was him or Weiss.

I would choose Weiss any day and anytime over someone I didn't even know.

It was some sick form of rationalization and I knew it. But, it was the only thing that kept me from feeling so dirty. For Dust sake, I am only ten years old!

Over time I know I would get over this. I have to, but for today it is okay for me to be emo about this.

"Eis are you alright? You have been distracted since I came back." My sister's voice brought me back from emo-land and I glanced at her.

She was regarding my face as if I had offended her or something. Typically Weiss, even when she is worried looks like she's mad at you.

"Sorry about this Weiss…I assumed you know what happened to me and that…"

"Oh"

Yeah, oh

"It's my entire fault. I should not have escalated the situation to that point." Weiss told me. Dang it Weiss! I thought we talked about this in the morning! It wasn't your fault at all!

"It's not your fau-"My twin shoved her hand in front of my mouth.

"Upphphph dear brother of mine please be quiet." Um okay? Seeing my stunned face Weiss continued her speech.

"It was my fault. If I didn't insult that_ riffraff_ you wouldn't be here. If I didn't let my foolish anger get to me, you would have not tackled a terrorist off our home." She peered at me as she slowly moved her hand from my face.

"Eis, it is my fault that I have hurt you to too this extent, that you have to apologize for my mistakes. It is my sin to carry that I have done this to you. So, yes it is my fault and you better believe me. Do you _understand_?" She jabbed her left index finger at my face.

"Y-yes Weiss, I understand you clearly!" I squeaked out.

Dear Dust, my sister is going to end me one day. That glare of death she gives you when she stares at you. If I haven't seen it before, I would wet my pants. I mean I hear that some of the house maids have suffered such a fate from her glares!

Just joking around

No really, have you seen her glare? It is absolutely terrifying to look at. I swear you could slay Grimm with such a gesture!

Bonk!

"Ouch! Weiss what was that for? I still am an injured boy here!" I yelled at my twin as I rubbed my even more injured head. Come on Weiss show me some mercy! I took a sword for you!

"My dear _brother_, Eis are you thinking disheartening thoughts about your beautiful older sister?" Dust! She on to me! I have to think of something quick!

"Why Weiss, how could you think such a things I have nothing but the kindest thoughts about you!" Nailed it!

Did it work?

"Really?" she asked me unbelievingly.

"Of course Snowy, you are my beloved sister after all!" I happily responded to my white haired sister. My twin stared at me questioningly and watched me for any sign of weakness on my face. I held firm and she finally backed down. I withheld a sign of relief.

No need to add fuel for to this fire.

"Good, I am happy to hear that. Also don't call me that ridiculous nickname." Weiss happily snapped at me? It is weird to hear those two words in one sentence isn't it?

My older twin is surely the most ruthless of them all.

"Whatever, you desire _**Snowy**_." I playfully mocked my sister. This is so worth it.

"They are not going to find your body, you dolt."

Weiss may be very bratty sometimes or even cruel on accident. But she is my beloved sister that I would and _HAVE_ taken a sword for. You can't really ask for what family you are born into but I am lucky that Weiss and I have a second chance at being twins.

I just hope she wasn't serious about that threat.

Nah I am overthinking things again. right? I noticed that my sister formed a rather Schnee-like smile. She looked like she was mad.

Weiss, please don't get close towards' me with that smile.

Oh dear, it looks like I'm going to regret this.

(Chapter Two END)

* * *

><p><strong><span>.<span>**

**Author Note**

Hello again! It's me, CrimsonHeresy and here is the second chapter of the Snow Prince! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Also if you have any questions, feel free to send me a message about it! Have a nice day and see ya guys next Monday!

**Answering Reviews!**

To **Silveron-Dragon-Warrio**r: I already have a weapon planed for Eis. However, your idea was a very good one and I might use it for a future character or a different plot line. So, thanks again for reviewing!

Please review or Weiss will hunt you down!


	3. Our Hero is Gone (To Monty)

Monty Oum the father of RWBY is gone. He passed away yesterday.

Monty and his creation RWBY means a lot to me. He gave me a reason to start dreaming and writing again. His works are something that is very important to me.

To know that the Father of RWBY is not along us anymore is hard news. This is a hard time for everyone that was touch by his life. His wife, his family, his friends and coworkers and his community will miss him greatly.

However, Monty Oum will live eternally in our hearts and through his works. No matter what I will never forget him for giving me so much. Thank you Monty Oum for everything you have done.

May you dream forever more Monty…


	4. The Dreaming Queen

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I get Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

_**The Dreaming Queen**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was three days after Weiss' attack on my defenseless self that I learned the location of the infirmary that I was residing in.

_The White Castle_

The 'main' manor of the Schnee Family, oh joy.

Did I mention it was in northern Atlas? Do you know how cold northern Atlas gets during the winter? I am talking about frostbite within five minutes of being outside.

My Father really hates the warmth of summer it seems.

The weeks after my release from the Schnee infirmary in White Castle (My father has a _great_ naming sense by the way which involves the word white followed by a noun.) the main Schnee family: Father, Mother, Winter (when she's home), Weiss, and I relocated to White Castle.

The location of White Castle was not that far from the city of Atlas, the capital of the Kingdom of Atlas. This was unlike our previous home. White Hall was located in the countryside and away from any prying eyes. Father originally did this to keep his 'precious' children away from the media, like he ever cared for us in the first place.

But now it was a whole different story.

My Father was milking the situation for all it was worth. You couldn't watch the news for more than ten minutes without hearing about the attack on White Hall. The media under control of the Schnee Dust Company villainized the White Fang even more than they used to and the regular Faunus suffered for that.

The fools! Don't they know that this would only to cause more hate for the future! The support for the White Fang will only increase due to the raising slights against the native Faunus population of Atlas.

Weiss and I were being used by our so called _family_ to increase the support of our _grand _company at the cost of the Faunus livelihood. That stupid Grimmhead of a Father!

No, I've got to calm down. Getting mad at a situation I can't control wouldn't make it any better.

Father truly showed that he had no heart left. He was just a walking flesh bag carrying a weight of a stone that was label a 'heart'. I mean only a monster would use his own flesh and blood for such political gains!

Sadly, Weiss was really getting into this whole doctrine about the 'evil' Faunus. Well I think she is anyway. She has been acting colder and harsher against the Faunus maids in White Castle, especially if I am around. I think the attack on White Hall is still hitting her hard and Weiss is scared about losing me once again.

She worried about me but at the same time that worry is clouding her judgment. Then again, Weiss was always one to listen to Father's rhetoric about anything really. Especially two years ago whe-

No, don't ponder on the past. You've got to live in the present Eis. Don't let the past destroy you, for Weiss.

But in all honesty I am scared about this. I love Weiss with all my heart, but at the same time I don't want her to turn into a carbon copy of that Grimmhead. I don't want to confront her about it, since we just healed the bonds between us.

I know in my heart I have to do something before it is too late but…

Not now and not tomorrow, one day soon I'll talk to her about this but, not today.

After all, I have a meeting to get to.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ever since I got out of the infirmary, Weiss and I have tried to make plans to be with each other. That may sound strange to the average Joe that twins have to schedule time to hang out with each other. Especially since those twins are only ten years of age.

Well you aren't a child of the Schnee household. Whose very childhood is controlled from the first breath you take on Remnant. The only reason why they have stopped with their desire to control me is due to the fact that I am considered a failure.

Truth to be told if I wasn't a boy, I would not even be in this family anymore. Father can't just willy-nilly disown me now. It is his fault that he can't get rid of me.

I bet he regrets that now.

I mean to the public eye I am still the _heir _to the Schnee Dust Company.

Oh, wait you didn't know?

Yep, this Eis Schnee is the heir to the most powerful company in this world. Why you ask?

My Father is an old-fashioned believer of the idea of male heirs.

Not like I want this darn job in the first place. Heck, not even Winter wants this job! But as his only son I got stuck with it.

Even when Father is not home and yelling at me, He still annoys the live stuffing out of me.

That jerk! I hope a Beowolf chokes on him.

A boy can dream can't he?

Just as I finished that rather disturbing train of thought I had finally reached my destination. Why did Weiss and I have to sleep on the other side of White Castle? Then again who builds a house that takes over twenty minutes to walk from one side to another? Do we really need twenty-five bedrooms?

Anyway the room I agree to meet Weiss in is the White Castle library or if you want to get really fancy, the Schnee Bibliothek.

Yeah, my family has the whole German thing going on.

What is German you ask? Well honestly it isn't something you would really care about in the first place.

I shook my head of those thoughts. I really need to stop thinking like that; it is probably not that healthy. I wonder how Weiss would react if I told her about my thought processes?

Oh, wait I know that answer!

She'll choke me to death!

Don't worry I'm just joking about that…I think.

With a sigh I knock on the door with my left hand. The standard gaudy Mistral style doors stood in front of me. Most Schnee doors in White Castle and White Hall were equipped with Mistral style doors, with the symbol of the company in the middle of the door. So, when you go to open the doors the Schnee's snowflake is cut in the middle perfectly.

My family is really into symmetry and all that jazz. I have to admit it was kind of cool the first couple of times but after a while it gets boring. Luckily Father hasn't noticed that I got my hands on some Valean doors and used them for Weiss and my own bedroom. (We sleep on bunk beds, with Weiss on the top bunk and me on the bottom.)

Surprisingly Weiss actually likes them or she's still really happy about that bunk bed. I really don't know. I bet it is the bunk beds though.

"Come in" my sister said from the inside of the library.

I opened the doors and was once again kind of amazed by our library.

No matter how many times I enter the Schnee Bibliothek, it still brings me awe on the sheer size of it. It's not that big horizontally but _vertically_ on the other hand is a whole different ball game.

Out of the four walls that make up library room three of them are absolutely covered in books. Now that doesn't sound that impressive but, when the height of the room is twenty feet tall that's a whole different story. Heck, one of the three walls that are swarmed with books is the doorway itself. If the wall and the door weren't made of some sort of high-grade steel, the wall wouldn't even be standing.

On the opposite side of the room was a massive gothic-style fireplace. The steel black fireplace was filled with designs of huntsmen slaying Grimm everywhere. The fireplace was old; it was commissioned by my grandfather when he was in his thirties. But where is my sister? Weiss generally sits in the rocking chair to the right of the great flames.

Every time I saw Weiss in that chair I would have to withhold a laugh. Since my twin was rather on the short side, she was this tiny snow angel in this massive black leather chair. I swear it looks like the chair was trying to eat her!

"Eis I am over here. " Hmm? I looked around the room and at each table to find my sister. Weiss wasn't sitting at any of the tables, odd. As I returned my vision to the fireplace I noticed a figure in white lying on the rug in front of the pit.

Ah, there you are Weiss.

Why are you lying down on the carpet like we used too? You haven't done that since we were seven.

"Brother stops giving me that queer look and come over here." Weiss ordered me with a faint smile on her lips. Always the bossy one aren't you?

"Sure" I replied.

Gosh I feel like a little kid again, well littler then I am now.

"We haven't done this in a while." My voice was filled with happiness. When we were younger Weiss and I would always sit in front of the fireplace and just watch the flames. Not doing anything really that productive but it was a really nice time to just lie there and relax in each other's presence.

It was nice to see old habits being used again.

"I have to admit…I used to miss this time." Weiss whispered shyly. I glanced over my sister and saw her staring at the flames with barely contained joy. I saw the feelings in her eyes as she remembered simpler days.

Those were our golden days weren't they.

Weiss turned away from the dancing flames and looked at me. "Eis is it strange that we like the flames so much? After all we are Schnee but…"

"The flames are so enchanting aren't they?"

"Yes, quite so." Weiss smiled at me.

Weiss was glowing with happiness, she was even happier than the day we healed are bonds with each other. Then again words are nothing compared to actions.

"So Snowy why did you decide to do this again? Don't you have an essay to write or something?" I asked my sister curiously; normally during these reading times Weiss was always busy with schoolwork or whatever. To see her actually relax and take a break was kind of weird.

"Well truth to be told Eis, I was trying to conjure up ideas so we can …reconnect with each other. I figured this would be a good starting point." I was gob smacked! Weiss was normally the shy one in our relationship. To see her actually make the first move, kind of made me teary-eyed.

Wow, Weiss you actually care for me!

"Brother why do I have the strange urge to hit you?" She questioned me. Weiss looked quite bamboozled by her own question.

Not cool, her twin sense is acting up again. Darn, I thought I had more time! Quick say something to throw her off guard Eis!

"Umm, I think you might be melting?" That was smooth, Eis smooth.

"What?" A fine white eyebrow was raised. I got to do something quick before it's was too late!

"Nothing at all sis! Anyways, Weiss how have you been?"

"Are you trying to change the conversation?" Ah oh, she's onto to me! I started to sweat a bit as Weiss glared at me. She started to bring her right hand closer to my face. No it's too late to escape!

Dust, help me out here!

POKE!

Huh? Did Weiss just poke my cheek? What in the world?

"Hehe" I gawked at my older twin. Was I hallucinating or something of that nature? Is Weiss actually giggling?

Its official, I just entered the Twilight Zone.

"The look on your face was priceless! Eis, I always forgot how many different faces you can conjure at will. It is quite humorous and impressive to see." That imp of a sister gleefully said. Wait a minute! I was just pranked! By my sister, Weiss Schnee no less!

That _fiend_!

"Hmph, you think you're all that don't you sis?" I set myself into a crouching position with my arms to the sides. My eyes easily told my intentions to my sister as she scrambled to get up from the floor.

With these flames as my witness I shall bring justice to you!

"Eis I hope you are not doing what I think you are doing." Weiss tried to reprehend me from bringing justice upon her evil self. Ha! Like some threat from my shorty of a sister would scare me! Who do you think I am?!

I simply smirked at seeing her skin turning even paler then before.

"Brot-"I cut her off before she could even say a word.

"Tickle fight!" I roared to the heavens. With the grace of a drunken elephant Weiss tried to escape. However it was a fruitless gesture as I was already in mid pounce.

Silly sister don't you know? There is no escape from Eis the lionhearted.

"No! St-bwahbwahbahhhhh!" Weiss laughed. My fierce weapons of mass destruction battered her sides in a frenzy of movement. Tears soon started to streak my sister's face as she could no longer hold in her laughter.

People wouldn't know it but Weiss was a very susceptible to tickling. I learned from hours long bouts on the field of battle. No matter what she did, Weiss could never defeat me in such an arena.

"Mer-recy! E-Eis! ST-!" She struggled to say, however I was having none of this.

No Mercy, No Respite, No Forgiveness

THERE IS ONLY WAR!

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was two hours later that the war of tickles was finally decided in my favor. Weiss was able to launch a counter attack half-way though. This was dangerous as I shared the same tickle spots as my sister. Thankfully Weiss didn't know that as she never had the chance to find those spots. I couldn't ever let that knowledge be known to her. If that was to ever come to light…

Like I said before there is no mercy when it comes to a tickle fight.

As I lay on the floor beside a heavily breathing Weiss I noticed the clock above the doorway.

Hmm, it's 7:30 pm already? It looks like we missed dinner time. Oh well Father and Mother wasn't home today so Weiss and I could easily snag some snacks later on. When you live alone with your older twin, you have weird eating hours.

What do I want to eat today? Some breakfast for dinner sounds pretty neat right now. I rolled over to my side to see if my sister had recovered completely from her defeat. To my pleasant surprise she was still gasping for air. With a smirk on my lips I spoke without thinking.

"This is why you don't prank me Snowy. So be careful in the future now or you will face my wrath!" I grinned at her.

Weiss just looked like she wanted to kill me.

Oh dear it looks like I bit off more than I could chew.

"Oh dear brother of mine do you forget I know where you sleep?" The sound of untold pain and suffering filled my ears as my sister smiled at me sweetly.

Oh Grimm, I better sleep with my eyes open now. Well if I want to live anyways.

"Nope" I said, popping the p in nope. If Weiss actually does try to get back at me it wouldn't really matter that much. I will just declare another tickle war on her.

"Brother you really do like play with fire too much for your own good." This was her only reply to me.

"Nah, I like playing with snow too much to ever stop Snowy!" I grinned at Weiss.

Weiss loomed over my lying body with a quite frightening smile.

"Oh is that so Eis?"

"…I am going to die now am not I?"

"Yep!"

It looked like after all, Weiss did know about my tickle spots.

Clever girl…

After a half an hour of tickle torture, Weiss finally released me. I was breathing hard, even harder than the time I got wounded at White Hall. It was nice.

It was nice to actually play with my sister so carefree. Without worrying about the outside world or caring about it, right now the Father, the White Fang, the company did not matter anymore. All that mattered was the two of us.

"Hey sis do you have any dreams?" I asked her softly. Weiss who was resting her head on my stomach looked at me. Her eyes searched my face for something.

Did I say something wrong?

"…I do."

"What's wrong sis? Remember you can tell good old Eis about anything." I patted my sister's head in encouragement. Weiss simply smiled at my support of her.

"You promise?" Her tone was now filled with worry. I wonder what was bothering her. I mean we were just laughing like crazy a while ago!

"Of course I promise Weiss! Didn't I tell you before? You are my beloved twin! I will always help you out with anything!" What a silly girl! Didn't I tell her in the infirmary that I would stay by her side no matter what? Does she honestly think she can get rid of me so easily?

Come Weiss, you should know me by now!

"Alright please do not be mad at me Eis." She whispered to me.

Weiss leaned up from lying on my stomach and looked at me in the eyes. Once again in the last couple of day's crystal blue eyes met crystal blue eyes.

This just got serious.

"I know it is your birthright…but I want to own the Schnee Dust Company one day. I want to make our grandfather proud of the legacy he left behind. I want to take this company and make it grow beyond his wildest dreams! I know you don't remember a lot about grandfather before he passed away but…I want to make him proud." Weiss took a deep breath and looked at me.

I refused to meet her eyes and decided to study the rather interesting ceiling that was in the library.

No, really how am I supposed to respond to that? I mean I don't want this stupid company in the first place but if I was not the heir would Father take Weiss away from me? By letting my sister's dream come true would it damn me?

Better question was why did I even care about this? Did I not say I would always be there for her? Did I not stay by her side when by all rights I shouldn't have? How could I call myself a good brother if I didn't make my sister's dreams come true?

"Weiss…" I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I could tell my sister was getting antsy about my answer to her. I knew to her that she was thinking that she crossed a line she shouldn't have. Well it's time to prove her wrong!

"You are right, I don't remember much of grandfather and you know why. But I know you would be a better heir then I could ever be. So you can take my place in becoming the heir. Why would I destroy your dream of becoming a queen? My duty as a brother is to make sure those dreams come true and by Dust I will make sure it does." My voice full of convection ranged out in the dusty library room.

I will be there by her side, I will make Weiss' dream of becoming a queen a reality.

"Like the days of yesterday past were we played games of make-believe, I will be your knight in shining armor." I told her. Not even that man who calls himself our Father would stand in my way.

I made a promise to you remember?

"Eis…" Weiss said shyly. Ah, I melted the Ice Queen again.

"Yeah Weiss?"

"You are a dolt."

"You know you love me!" I cheekily replied. Weiss simply turned away from me with a blush and mumbled something I barely heard.

No way! Did she say what I think she said?

"What did you say Weiss I can't hear you?" Mischief somehow found itself leaking into my voice.

"Brother, don't tease me!"

"Come on say it one more time, please?" I shamefully begged her. She was giving me that looked that screamed: 'Schnees' do not beg!' But I didn't even care. She was not getting away with this!

"Fine!"

"…" Come on Weiss you can do it!

"Well come on Weiss! Don't leave your brother hanging!"

"You are such a _dunce_! But fine! I love you too brother!" She yelled at me! Her face was now as red as a tomato. See, Weiss was that truly that hard to do? I don't think so. Then again I do have way too much fun teasing her.

Heh, Weiss you are truly a one-of-a-kind sister.

I wouldn't trade you for the world.

(Chapter Three END)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author Note**

Hello again! It's me, CrimsonHeresy and here is the third chapter of The Snow Prince. I have to admit I was kind of worried when I first started to write this chapter but everything came through in the end. I am really excited for the next two chapters, they are going to be really awesome and important to the Snow Prince. Also, like always if you have a question just PM like always! Thanks for reading!

**Answering Reviews!**

Guest: Yes they are eventually going to go to Beacon. But not for the next four chapters at least.


	5. Mirror on the Wall

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I get Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

_**Mirror on the Wall**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

It has been around four months since that night in the library. The bonds between Weiss and I have grown even stronger than before. There have been some problems and some arguments between us. But that is normal in a sibling relationship. Especially in one that was non-existent until four months ago.

Overall Weiss and I were almost to that level of siblinghood that we were…before _everything_. Those golden days of a time long gone…

But that wasn't the most important thing that has happen during the last four months. Due to the attack on White Hall, Father has started to make Weiss and I take self-defense classes. The classes are just basic self-defense classes for now. However, I did hear through the grapevine that it might even include Hunter training in the future.

Strange, Father never really cared about us that much before…

Then again, Weiss and I are the only ones that can take over the company. Especially since Winter has no desire to do such a thing. Sometimes I have to admit that I am envious of her being the oldest of us three. Father actually gave her the freedom of choice when it came to being the heir (or in this case the heiress) of Schnee Dust Company. I didn't even get such a choice.

Winter was truly one lucky son of a gun, or would that be one daughter of a gun?

Whatever…it's not really that important to thi-

"Good morning Brother." The voice of my twin reached my ears. I turn to see Weiss coming from the corridor behind me. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and baby blue sport shorts. Her usual apple necklace was absent from her outfit today, odd she normally wears that gift I got for her. I mean she wears it like all the time. Wait a minute!

Is this a sight for sore eyes? Is Weiss actually early for our self-defense classes today?

The classes that she hates with a fiery passion or would that be a chilling passion?

Oh right I should mention that every morning from 9:00am to 2:00pm we have physical classes we have to attend. Afterwards its math (Ugh don't remind me) and science class. Finally we have Remnantian (The "official" name of the language used by all human and Faunus on Remnant (why is it called that? I don't know I slept through that lesson) and economics. We normally finish our school day around 9:00pm and we are expected to go to sleep by 11:00pm. But then again it isn't like someone actually checks to see if we go to sleep or not.

This is our schedule from Monday through Thursday. Friday is for "self-study" purposes and weekend is free to us.

Sadly, Weiss thinks it is a great idea to force me to study with her during the entire weekend.

My twin can truly be a bore most of the time.

THONK!

"What was that for Weiss?" I rubbed my abused head gently with my right hand. Was it necessity for you to attack me when I didn't answer you Weiss? Come on, Snowy give your beloved brother some mercy!

THONK!

A c-c-combo hit? Weiss is surely the Ice Queen of Atlas and she knows no mercy.

"Don't think rude things of me you dolt." Dang she's can always read my mind can't she? What is her secret, I got to know! It would prevent future attacks on my poor skull.

Don't worry brain, the pain will eventually go away.

"Fine, fine, Snowy no need for you to bear your fangs this early." I jokingly responded to her. Gosh my sister makes it so easy to ruffle her feathers sometimes.

"Hmph!" s was her only response.

I raised one eyebrow as Weiss turned away with a frown. Ah how cute, my sister is upset that I didn't answer her when she said good morning to me. I think I know why she got so annoyed at me already.

"It looks like someone slept in and didn't get to drink their coffee! ~" I teased.

"H-how did you know Brother?" Weiss nervously questioned me. Her voice shook a bit due to how startled she was that I hit the nail on the head. Silly sister of mine, you have to remember we are twins after all!

"Weiss, I know you since forever. You only get this grumpy in the morning if you didn't acquire you take of wakey juice." I finished. My twin just stared at me baffled. It was a look that told me that I just said something really dumb right now. This was a look that I often got from my older twin. I waited a couple seconds for her to say something.

Still nothing?

Hmm, Weiss is normally quick to say something when she gives me that _look_.

Did I finally break my sister mentally?

"…Wakey Juice?" Weiss hesitantly inquired. I scanned her face and saw it moving?

"What wrong with wakey juice? I mean coffee does wake you up right?"

Her only answer was laughter.

Well at least someone found it funny.

"E-Eis, you are so strange sometimes, you know that?"

"Hmph! Whatever, I see you at the track." I hurried off with a pout. Weiss' laughter only got louder in volume. It wasn't funny at all! What's wrong with wakey juice? It's a normally okay name!

Don't you judge me too!

Why did I feel like our roles just got reversed?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Five minutes after pouting and walking away from Weiss. She joined me at the indoor gymnasium that was inside White Castle. I am pretty sure I mentioned this before at some time or another, but White Castle is gigantic! I mean it has a huge one-mile track inside it. Who has the money for such things other than the Schnee?

No one on Remnant that's who.

The gymnasium in White Castle is top of the line when it comes to equipment. I mean every machine is replaced every year to make sure we have the best equipment that money can buy. At least we use are wealth to be healthy right?

Now if I could only take a picture of Father and Mother actually trying to excise I would believe that.

As if that would actually ever happen, but hey a boy can dream of getting blackmail on his so-called parents right?

"Eis you have that look again."

"What look?"

"That look of yours in where you are planning something…distasteful."

"Who me?" I smirked shyly at my sister. Like I would tell you about my secret plans!

"Of course you would do something of that nature."

I feel like I just got punched in the gut. Why Weiss why do you have to be… (Wait for it)

Weiss Cold?

"Brother do not make me whack you again." Weiss sighed at my antics. She put her arms in her usual 'I think you're being silly' position.

"Always the first one to violence" I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing at all Snowy!" I sang at her and twirled to face her. Weiss simply giggled softly at my actions. Normally she wouldn't do such a thing so early in the morning but my foolish action earlier brought that around. I'm glad that my embarrassment caused her so much joy.

"Mister Schnee and Miss Schnee it is good to see you today." A formal voice told us.

I looked back to see our physical trainer. He was a big man about 6'4" tall and very muscular. Scars battered the surface of his leathery skin and one brown and red eye looked down on us. His left mechanical eye zoomed in on us like a high-powered camera.

Scary

"Good morning to you also Mister Boyle." My sister curtseys as much as she can in gym clothes. Weiss is also the polite one isn't she. I glanced at my instructor.

Ernest Boyle is his name. He has been our physical trainer for the last four months. He is a very polite and kind man who looks like he's seen a lot. However, as polite as Mister Boyle is in conversation with Weiss and me, he can be quite the taskmaster.

I remember how I couldn't even move after the first time for hours.

He is truly a _fiend_ at physical training.

"Morning Mister Boyle!" I chimed. He gave me a small smile that made his brown handlebar mustache move. It was like a giant hairy caterpillar twitch with each smile. It was awesome to behold.

Now I really want a mustache too…

Nah, Weiss would kill me if I ever grew something like that.

"Now today is going to be different from are usual scheduled activities." He said roughly.

I wonder what is going on. Is it something special today? My sister soon voiced my question.

"What do you mean Mister Boyle?"

"Miss Schnee, you're father has asked me to do something… controversial with the two of you." He sourly stated. Dang it must be something really bad. Mister Boyle normally follows the instruction from my father as if they were the gospel.

"How dangerous are we talking about?" Worry filled my tone as I gazed at my sister. I swear if it would put Weiss and me into any sort of danger.

You wouldn't like it when I am angry.

"It is something that most children do not undertake until they enter a combat school."

Wait what? Kids weren't allowed to enter a combat school until the age of thirteen!

For those who been living under a rock for the last I don't know _decades,_ (If so I applaud you from not getting mauled to death by the Grimm.) a combat school is the first official track on becoming a Huntsmen or a Huntress. These schools accept anyone at the age of thirteen who are healthy enough to be enrolled. A lot of candidates enroll every year and about half of them drop out within their first semester. It is hard and very challenging work. Tuition is paid by the kingdoms if the students achieve minimum grade point average. After four years of intense academic work and physical combat, the hunters in training then move onto a Hunter academy like Beacon. There they undertake four more years of hellish training until they graduate at the age of twenty one to twenty two on average.

After becoming a Huntsman or a Huntress, you are required by law to protect the kingdoms from the Grimm threats for six years. It doesn't prevent one from getting married or having kids. But do you really want to risk something like that when you can be called for a Grimm extermination mission at any time?

I wouldn't

"Excuse me?" There Weiss, I hope she doesn't explode today. I didn't bring my lava proof umbrella with me today.

"You hear me correctly Miss Schnee." Boyle droned on.

"So, what are we doing exactly?" I asked before Weiss could get too offended by our teacher. Maybe I should talk to Weiss later about this?

Well from the glare that threatened to turn me into a pile of ash maybe that can happen tomorrow. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea if I wanted to survive today.

"I am going to awaken your Auras."

Oh okay that sounds pretty ne-

Wait a fudgy second!

"Our Aura? You mean the physical representation of our souls Aura?" I demanded from my trainer. Well it looks like today was worth getting laughed at. But why would Father want us to learn this skill two years early?

Then it dawned on me.

The classes, the attack on White Hall, the Fang- all the events that happen to us this year.

Father doesn't want to lose his investment in us. If I didn't know him personally I would say that he actually cares about us. I knew better to think that though.

"That is correct Mister Schnee. I am surprised you know that." I do have tricks up my sleeves after all, I am a Schnee too.

Weiss was startled that I knew something that she didn't have the slightest clue about.

"Yep, I found some stuff about that in the Bibliothek." I shrugged. It wasn't like I solved the riddle to life or anything. So stop giving me that look of amazement Weiss.

No really stop, you are kind of creeping me out!

"I see. Like Mister Schnee has already said, Aura is the manifestation of one's soul made into reality. It is our sins and it is our hopes that we use as shields and swords against the darkness." Mister Boyle firmly stated. Weiss and I were paying complete attention to the camo dressed trainer.

"Amazing…" Weiss said in astonishment. Huh, I haven't heard Weiss sound like that before. I am kind of jealous now.

"Yes it is something that very few ever have unlocked."

"So, when do we start?" I urgently asked the older man. I really want this to be unlocked now! I mean how does this sound? I wonder what type of semblance I'm going to get from this!

"Now"

Oh snappers its' game time now! I turned to Weiss to see her determined for anything. Alright the Schnee twins are ready for anything!

"Miss Schnee, would you please come over here?" The trainer gestured for Weiss to come over to him. My sister zoomed to the spot next to Mister Boyle. Heh, it looks like Weiss can still act childish.

"What's next Mister Boyle?" Weiss happily demanded from are trainer. He chuckled at Weiss' excitement. Yep this is so going to become blackmail material.

"Stand still Miss Schnee and don't move no matter what. I know this is going to feel weird to you." My teacher lifted his left hand and placed it on Weiss's head. The air hummed with energy and the whole atmosphere of the gymnasium changes. No more did it feel like some sort of place to excise it felt different. I felt like I just entered some sort of holy rite. It was very breathtaking to feel and it just felt_ right_. Is this what it means for man to come from Dust?

His hand soon started to glow in a sandpaper brown hue. This glow soon started to envelop the whole of my sister body and the glow got brighter and brighter. For some reason staring at this shining light didn't hurt my eyes at all. That's a neat fact to know; maybe I should test this later?

"Now close your eyes and just focus on the most important thing in your life." Mister Boyle ordered my sister. Her face soon clutched in concentration. Weiss was focusing everything she had in her, wasn't she? I wonder what the most important thing in her life is.

Mister Boyle took in a deep breath and _spoke_.

"_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."_

Weiss shook not from fear or from harm. No, it was something greater, like something was connecting to her for the first time in her life. It was like she realized something that she always knew but never actually understood.

The sandpaper glow grew brighter and brighter, Mister Boyle continued his oath.

"_Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."_

The brown sandpaper Aura of Mister Boyle shimmered and died but it was replaced with something even purer. A crystal blue light started to shine from my sister, a symbol that looked like a Schnee's snowflake started to form below her. The air grew colder in temperature and I could see my breath forming little puffs of air. However, the cold wasn't chilling; no it had a loving feel to it. The feeling, if I could describe it with words was similar in seeing snow for the first time.

A flash of winter seared my eyes, but it didn't even hurt.

Then there was nothing.

Weiss collapse onto the gym's floor and started to grasp for air. Her once brilliant Aura became dimmer and dimmer. Without hesitation I dash towards her.

"Weiss!" I lifted her up so she was leaning on my body. She gave me a thankful look.

"Is she going to be okay Mister Boyle?"

The man sighed and told me. "She is going to be fine Mister Schnee. The amount of Aura she released was a lot. This is normally for unlocking purposes; however it leaves the person tired. Hence why Miss Schnee fell to the ground, this is the main reason why we wait until trainees are little bit older before doing this."

So, Snowy is just tired? I'm relieved to know that.

"Okay, so she is just tired. It's good that nothing happened to her."

"Mister Schnee, if you could please put your sister down and come over here?" Mister Boyle asks me politely. I lifted Weiss up (an action she would normally assault my poor skull for) and placed her against a wall and headed over to Mister Boyle.

"So just focus on the most important thing?" I asked the trainer again. He merely nodded his head at my question.

I closed my eyes and started to focus, I felt Mister Boyle's hand above my head. Now what was the most important thing in my life?

Was it my dream? No, I placed something above that.

Was it my life? No, I don't want to die, but if it was for her…

Images and memories with my time with Weiss started to gush into my mind. Everything that we used to do brought a smile to my face. I then felt the warmth of Mr. Boyle's Aura cover me entirely.

"_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, thro-"_

As he started the chant of awakening once more something felt off. A static like noise buzzed in my ears. Soon a door of rotten wood that was enchained with hundreds of chains appeared in my mind. A feeling of absolute sorrow embraced me like an old friend. Dreams of a reality that I was once force to live threatened to bleed through. No, I reject that world after White Hall! I wasn't alone anymore; I had Weiss with me once again! I turned away from it and saw a _**mirror**_.

It had a steel black frame and it was large, twice my body height. On the top the Schnee crest shined in a coal black color. All the light in my mind seemed to be swallowed by it. In the middle of the mirror there was a crack, like someone punched it. To most people this would be simply a damaged ornate mirror. But to me it was something worse.

It was those _memories_, oh _Dust_, those _memories_.

A twisted high pitch version of my sister's voice echoed in my ears. Like nails on a chalk board it straggled itself as it spoke. I tried to cover my ears but my arms were filled with cement.

"_**Mirror, mirror, tell me something,"**_

Oh Dust please stop, I'm begging please stop!

"_**Who's the loneliest of all?"**_

A monster appeared in front of me, I tried to hug the ground and avoid looking at it. I still saw its ivory white teeth, those shark-like teeth that where stained in red…it was _RED LIKE ROSES._

"_**You are the loneliest of all"**_

I screamed into the abyss.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It has been a week since I awoke on the lap of my sister after a disturbing Aura unlock. Mister Boyle still tries to ask me why I had such a reaction. Apparently during the first verse I started to have a seizure. Mister Boyle still continued on with the ritual. To stop then would bring me even more harm I am told. After it was done a flash of ice covered my trainer and my sister's vision and I stopped having my seizure.

Five minutes later I woke up with the mother of all headaches.

It was like I deiced to arm-wrestle an Ursa or something.

For the record if that would ever happen, I would win that without a doubt.

Weiss interestingly enough did not ask me any questions about what happened. Instead she's been by my side twenty-four seven. It was a nice gesture in the beginning but after a while it became very troublesome. I mean she even guards the bathroom door when I use it now!

I swear she even watches me when I am asleep!

I know that I really made you worry Weiss but there's no need for you to treat me like glass.

I flinched at the thought of glass. I was none too happy to learn about the color of my Aura.

Who the heck has the color of glass as an Aura color in the first place? What does that even mean? What does that even mean when it comes to my semblance?

At least there is a silver lining in this whole thing. I have a superpower!

Yep, this Eis has an ability that can make him into a superhero like X-ray! What is it you ask? I can look at any light source for as long as I want and it does not hurt me! I mean I can actually see through it somehow. I mean it's not the flashiest of abilities (Get it, 'the flashiest?' Come on, it's a good one!") but it is my special something.

I haven't even told Weiss about it yet! I do think that she's on to me though. I mean she has kept asking me why I keep looking at bright lights for a long time.

But she can never know my secret! If she learns about it…the world would be in great danger.

I shook my head of such childish thoughts and looked outside the window. The grey buildings of Atlas filled my vison. Snow covered the streets like a cold white blanket. The commoners were all about and their kids played in the streets without a problem. My driver would start honking his horn at some of them though. Meh must not be in the winter spirit yet.

Oh yeah, I should mention that today Weiss and I turned eleven. Our gift you asked? To explore the city of Atlas of its fruit and buy whatever we want within reason. I am surprised when I asked Father for such a thing that he actually said yes.

Then again giving a kid ten-thousand lien to buy toys and books is a lot. Luckily I was able to convince Weiss to watch some action movie with me. I think it is called Robotech or something like that. Talking about my twin she was seated across from me in our limo.

Weiss was looking out of the window also and watching the people play with a small smile on her face.

"You are smiling Snowy." I gleefully told my sister.

Her smile quickly turned into a fake scowl as she faced me. "Eis do not ruin the moment with your wasteful chatter." She teased me.

"Well, Snowy I was just saying you were enjoying the car ride. No need to be shy."

"You're right; this is our first time in Atlas after all. I have to admit, I am quite pleased that the Atlesian weather is so comfortable today." Weiss' smile returned to her and it soon grew dark.

"After all I have this wonderful pack mule to go shopping with." Ouch I felt that barb strike me right in the gut. Geez, Weiss has been more aggressive with her teasing.

Two can play at that game.

"Oh my _glorious_ Ice Queen, I am honored to serve."

"Hey! Don't call me that!" She harped at me; her arms flew into the air as she tried to slap. Nope, this was payback for the pack mule comment. I mean I don't even look like a donkey!

Wait a minute…

"Did you just say 'don't'? You're talking like me now Snowy!" The horror that soon scarred Weiss' face brought me untold sadistic joy. Ah, the face she makes when she realizes I am actually her twin.

Priceless

"What have I done" Come on Weiss it not like you blew up a kingdom or something.

"Be a twin?"

I was awarded with a whack on the knee for that comment, it was worth it though. I go to annoy Weiss and she can't really do anything to me! Alright, how can this day even get better?

A rock crushed through the window next to me.

I had to say something, didn't I?

Weiss screeched at the top of her lungs. "Driver get us out of here now!"

The limo quickly increased in speed and I heard our driver saying things on the company private radio. From what I was able to get, there was a Faunus right rally going on today. Dang, we really picked a bad day to go to the city.

"Those fifthly animals, they cannot even give us a day off." I heard Weiss mumble.

It took all my effort to bite my tongue. Today was supposed to be a happy day. So, there is no need to talk politics today.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The Robotech movie turned out to be pretty good actually. It did kind of have hammy acting in it, but Weiss actually got into it. I mean I never heard my sister make laser noises before.

Of course Weiss made me swear to tell no living soul about it though. What a shame, it could be great blackmail material in the future.

Sigh…

Oh who am I kidding? I am so going to use this in the future; thankfully my scroll recorded the entire scene.

I turned away to see Weiss behind me. We were walking back to where the limo parked. The driver would normally be with us as we walked back. But he really needed to go to the little gents' room and I convinced Weiss to release her Weiss grip on her.

Heh, _Weiss grip_

Got to remember that one.

"Brother do you hear that?" Hear what exactly? I took a second to focus on my hearing.

Oh my.

"Weiss get behind me." I ordered her

The reason?

That Faunus right rally I was talking about? Well it's on the street the movie theater was located on. Weiss quickly went behind me; I could feel the sneer she had on her face.

The sight in front of us was pathetic.

The Faunus of all age and sex marched in the streets. There was no order in their march and you could tell the clothes that all of them wear was cheap. Some of the kids that marched with them didn't even have a pair of shoes on. Their clothes were filled with holes but they looked determined. However, instead of feeling anger at them like Weiss felt, I felt something different.

I was impressed.

Here in Atlas the capital of Faunus inequality, they dared to wave signs into the air about brotherhood, friendship, and rights.

That took guts.

"WE ARE NOT ANIMALS" One sign read another had "HUMANS AND FAUNUS ARE BROTHERS! LET'S EMBRACE THAT FACT".

I didn't see animals like my Father but sadly my sister did.

I saw a group of people who were sadly mistreated for something they were born with. It wasn't their fault that life gave them animal parts. It wasn't their fault that humans are bigots about things they are jealous or scared of. Even after the attack on White Hall, I still believed that they were people.

How could I not?

I then saw an Atlesian police officer stand in front of the crowd. Behind him a cohort of police offices and Atlesian Knight-130 stood proud. The officer in front raised a microphone.

"Citizens return to your shelters and homes at once! You are interrupting the daily life of Atlas."

The crowds of Faunus started yelling at him and kept marching forward. A chant started to form from the crowd.

"WE WOULDN'T GO BACK! WE WOULDN'T GO BACK!"

The police officer put down his microphone and shook his head. Canisters were shot into the air and started to spill something into the air.

"Eis come on!" Weiss dashed out of her cover and grabbed my hand. We raced to the crowed of police officers. Then I noticed that some of them had Schnee symbols on their uniforms. Why was our private guard here?

"LOOK THERE'S A SCHNEE HERE!" A deer Faunus roared in the crowd. Great we have been noticed.

Whelp, this is going to suck.

"GET THE SCHNEE!"

"MAKE THEM PAY!"

Really feeling the love there guys.

Today is really not our day is it? Thankfully a handful of police officers reach us before the crowd (now mob). They quickly ushered us to the back and things started to heat up.

More canisters were released into the air and I noticed some of the Faunus where starting to choke. To my horror some of the kids with them fell to the ground and passed out. As a Schnee I quickly realized what was going on.

Tear Dust, they were using freaking Tear Dust on them!

I opened my mouth to start shouting to them to stop but…

Is that a brick flying towards my face?

"YOU FILTHY ANIMALS! "

Weiss why do you sound so mad? Why is everything getting dark?

"GUARDS MAKE THEM PAY FOR HURTING EIS!"

This was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

(Chapter Four END)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author Note**

Well this is CrimsonHeresy here and welcome back for chapter four of the Snow Prince! Whelp, this is the longest chapter so far in the Snow Prince. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. You get to see more about Eis personality and other things that become important later on. If you have any questions just send me a PM! Oh, right you also get a glimpse at Eis' semblance in this chapter! I wonder if any of you can figure it out.

Also special thanks to my editor and to my writing friends InTheMoonsShadow and ghostorigins! You guys are just awesome!

Thank you for reading and see you next week!


	6. Mirror on the Wall Continued

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I get Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

**By the way my friend InTheMoonsShadow has written this excellent story that goes by the name, Check. You should definitely check it out! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four Part Two<em>

_**Mirror on the Wall Continued**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

I awoke to the painful sounds of groaning, the sky was now amber in color. How long was I out for? Then again, why does my head hurts so much?

I than remember how I got here in the first place.

Today is officially the worst birthday of my life. I mean who goes around throwing bricks at people?

I slowly got up and I wished that I had stayed knocked out. The Faunus rally was now gone and the street in front of me was littered with the unconscious bodies of Faunus that could not escape in time. My stomach clenched when I saw the bodies of children about six yards away from me.

To even attack children…what the hell is wrong with us?

It was then that I noticed the police going around and grabbing the Faunus like they were trash and throwing them into a Police van. I saw a child my age being lifted up and thrown into the van like she was some sort of _object_.

…

No, I'm not going to let these Dust-forsaken actions continue! I will show them what it means to be a Schnee! (For those who are wondering, it means yelling really loudly at a person…don't judge me it works for Weiss!)

As I started to march over to the fake coppers, I saw a white blur heading towards me. Huh, is tha-

"Brother! You are awake!" I smiled painfully as Weiss hugged me like I was some sort of stuffed shark. Weiss, I know you like your plushy sharky, but please don't treat me like him. I mean do you know how dangerous your hugs are?

Gosh, that pun about your Weiss grip makes so much more sense now.

I sneakered at that thought, I really do have to remember that pun.

"…" I looked down at my sister who was still hugging me. Her smile was honestly the biggest I have ever seen her smile. However, this was getting kind of uncomfortable. Weiss, I am glad you like showing that you care about me, but you've been hugging me for the last five minutes.

Wait are those blue spots in my vision? Oh my Dust is she trying to choke me to death.

I started to pet Weiss' head in a rapid succession to signal her to let go. I was only awarded with an even tighter grip.

"A-Air…" I gasped out. Oh gosh did I just hear one my ribs crack? Oh Emperor!

My twin glanced up to see why I was making such a fuss. Her face quickly darkens into a rosy red color and she releases me from her fierce hold. I greedily sucked air back into my poor lungs as I crumbled onto the street. I AM ALIVE!

"Sorry Eis, I didn't mean to hurt you." Weiss whispered at me. She looked shyly at me. I mean her face was still blushing really hard and she was trying not to look me in the eyes. Huh, I wonder why she was acting like this. Wait a minute!

Oh, twice in one day?

"Didn't? My, my Snowy you are really picking up my lexicon aren't you?" I teasingly said. The atmosphere right now was kind of morbid so I was trying to lighten it up. Weiss just sighed at my efforts.

"Eis, please be serious right now." So, we're going for that type of talk?

Fine I can work with that too.

"Alright Weiss, I'll be serious." I straightened my posture as I lean against a cobbled building. Weiss was faced right in front of me and not looking at me in the eyes. She was twirling her ponytail without even realizing it.

She only does that when she feels guilty about something…

"Eis…are you okay?" She asked me sulkily.

Weird question but alright. "Of course, I am okay. My head feels like it got clobbered by a Beowolf but other than that I am fine." It was the truth, I mean other than the pain in my head I was okay. Thank Dust for my Aura!

She seemed to relax a bit from hearing my confession. Sadly, my next question stops her cold.

"What happened after I got knocked out?"

"…"

"Weiss, why aren't you saying anything?" I paused, why was she looking so cold right now? She looks just like Father. "D-did you do this?" I stuttered as I motioned to the bodies over yonder. It's not like my twin would do such a thing, right? It was then a scream echoed into my ear.

"_GUARDS MAKE THEM PAY FOR HURTING EIS!"_

Oh Grimmhead.

Seeing my face transform into a grimace, Weiss' face turned into the most perfect Schnee mask I have ever seen. Not even Father can look so cold as my sister did right now. I guess Weiss finally created the perfect Schnee mask. '_This isn't going to be a regular talk is it?'_ I grimly thought.

"Would it matter if I condone such actions?" Weiss coldly told me. Her crystal blue eyes were now as cold as a snowstorm. I felt like I was staring at ice as I looked at her. She really was acting like Father now.

"Why are you not answering my question, Weiss?" This was my reply to her question. "I'm not going to be playing games about this Weiss. I need to know if you did this." I continued. I was not going to let this go. I couldn't let this go! These Faunus were just innocent people who were trying to fight for their rights to be equal. Why is that so wrong? For Dust sake we used Tear Dust on children! What the heck is wrong with us?!

"Are you demanding me to answer you Eis?" She started to walk closer to me. Oh, trying to play the older sister card? Not buying this crap.

"Yes I am Weiss, is there a problem with that?" My voice was sourer then a lemon. I am not thrilled with you being speciesist against the Faunus, but I am not going to let you become like our Father. That is simply an option that I refuse to let you choose.

My older twin stopped right in front of me. Her body language was something I could not read at all. I was very disturbed by this; I could always read how my sister was actually feeling through her body language. But now, she was colder then snow. Heck, even her nervous twitch in her arm was gone!

When did she get this good?

She slowly reached up with her dominate hand and patted my cheeks in a contemptuous manner. "Silly Eis, this is for your own good. Do not worry about it and just _obey _your older sister." What the heck? She stopped with her humiliating patting and turns away. She just started to walk off like she just didn't insult me. Does she think I'm just a dog to her?

Did she really just pull that crap?

WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINKS SHE IS?

"Don't you dare treat me like that you _conceited_ Grimmhead!" I sneered at her. Weiss just stopped in the middle of the road. Her hand clenched in anger at my insult. Good, I hope you are angry! I mean what the heck was that?

"I had to if you keep acting like a fool." What? What the heck is she saying?

"A fool, what do you mean?"

"I see the pity in your eyes for those animals." The clone of my Father sneered at me.

…No, Weiss how could you think that about the Faunus? Why can't you see the truth?

"They're not animals! Their Dust damn people! Weiss what's wrong with you?!" My eyes were getting teary-eyed. Weiss was always there for me when we were younger. After our two year split it became the opposite. But that was okay because we were brother and sister again. How can she be just like him? HOW?

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Weiss whipped around and glared at me. I took a step back; I have never seen my sister so mad before. Her whole body shook with an anger I could not understand. This wasn't some sort of tantrum; no this was contempt on a level that was just like good old pops.

"Wei-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE EIS? THEY ALREADY HAVE TRIED TO KILL YOU TWICE! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR AURA YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!" She ranted at me.

What? That brick was that big! From the disturbed look on my face, my sister realized my confusion.

In a less harsh voice my sister continued. "The medic said if it wasn't for your Aura…you would ha-"She struggled to finish her sentence. Tears started to fly from her face as her knees couldn't hold her any longer. Weiss slumped to the ground and I automatically caught her before she hit the ground. She trembled in my hold and buried her face into my shoulder.

So if it wasn't for my Aura I would be dead? No wonder she was acting like Father…she was scared. It still was no excuse for her actions or how she just treated me. But, I can comprehend her rage now. Poor, Weiss you really don't know what to do.

"Shush, it's okay Weiss. I am right here and I am okay. Just let it out." I whispered to her. My right hand ran through her simple ponytail in an attempt to calm her down.

After a couple of minutes it finally worked and Weiss tapped my shoulder to tell me to let go. I complied with her wishes and released her. She slowly stood up and she straightened out her unstained summer dress. She stared at me sadly and sighed.

"Brother I realized that my actions where very insulting to you and I apologize."

"Apology accepted…but Weiss why were you so mad?" In hindsight this was a rather stupid question for me to ask. But sometimes these quarries must be asked to fully understand a situation.

"Those an- (She stopped as I glared at her.)Faunus have done nothing but hurt you. Yet you still treat them like they're people. Not only have they assaulted our home and injured you tremendously. But they have also sought to kill you in broad daylight. I do not fathom how you can act like so kind to them."

Well if you put it in that light. It does sound kind of crazy of me. I mean most people would become haters of the Faunus for such actions. However, you have to remember this isn't my first rodeo with people who detested my existence. (What's a rodeo, you ask? It's not important right now, ask me later.) It's just that I saw the Faunus as people who understand the pain I have gone through. When people treat you like an animal after a while you start to hate them. Since the Schnee family is responsible for most of the intolerable actions against the Faunus and the creator of the work camps. I understand where they are coming from. Thus the rally from earlier was a cry for equality.

But the horrendous actions of the human police force and our guards are reasons for the White Fang existence. It is brutal actions like this that cause the Fang to grow stronger day after day. When peaceful protest does not work, how else can one gain the freedom they deserve? Through violence and bloodshed…but in the end such actions only make things worse. It only creates an unending cycle of horrors that has no end in sight. Is this what we really want when our true enemies hunt us outside the kingdom walls? Even if the Grimm did not exist, why do we treat our brother and sisters in such a way?

I had to say something that would have an impact on Weiss. I had only one chance for her to see my point of view.

"I am kind to the Faunus because I am just like them." It was the truth, when your own existence is considered not worthy enough to your own family. You can definitely understand the viewpoint of the Faunus. Weiss frowned and looked away from me. I could feel the shame that was coming off her. It's the truth sister I hope you can understand me. I have to make sure this world becomes a world of equality.

Weiss turned around to say something to me but gasped. I turned to look at her and she quickly looked away from me. Weird was there something wrong with my eyes? I tried to ask her about it but she didn't say anything. Thus, we waited for the Schnee private security to pick us up.

That is how our eleventh birthday ended.

(Chapter Four Part Two END)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author Note**

Hello again! This is CrimsonHeresy here and you probability wondering why this is such a short chapter. Well this was combined with the original chapter five but my editor believed it would be better to split them into two separate chapters. I kind of agree with her on this, but what do you guys think? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions just send me a PM!


	7. Hagel Schnee

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I get Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

**By the way my friend InTheMoonsShadow has written this excellent story that goes by the name, Check. You should definitely check it out!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five<em>

_**Hagel Schnee**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

It was a month after the disaster that was our eleventh birthday, Weiss and I agree to disagree on our ideas about the Faunus. I know that Weiss is still not in favor of the Faunus. But now Weiss' hatred towards Faunuskind was directed at the White Fang. She is still pretty frosty to Faunus in general but it is better than outright being disgusted with them.

I have to admit to even get her to limit her outrage only to the White Fang was a miracle in itself. All the shopping trips and watching those stupid chick flicks was worth it in the end I guess. Who would think that Weiss was so girly at the heart of everything? Not I for one.

Anyways, after the whole disaster that was our birthday Weiss continued her desire to watch my every little action. I have to admit I think it's sad that I got used to having a guard when I have to go to the little gent's room. I am happy that it didn't get worse; if it did I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions.

No really I am not joking about that. There's only so much Weiss I want in my life at any one time. I love my sister greatly and love spending tons of time with her. However, I have problems when she becomes my shadow. At least I convinced her to stop watching me when I go to sleep. Well, I think anyway I don't know if she stares at me.

Gosh I'm scared now.

Knock, Knock, Knock

Hmm, it's not Weiss. She wouldn't even knock on the door if she was coming. It is one of the reasons why I change in the bathroom only now. I am not talking about the other reasons. It could be one of the maids, but that would mean that Father wants to see me. Mother would just walk into Weiss' and my shared bedroom. It wouldn't be Winter…then again I haven't seen Winter since two years ago. I honestly don't even know if she is alive anymore. I really should ask about that.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked in a Schnee manner. I did have to keep up the illusion that I was one of them after all.

"Mister Schnee the Master wants to see you." So, my Father summons me? I wonder why he would want to see me. Normally meeting with my Father is the last thing I want to do. He tends to have the ability to ruin your day afterwards. But if Father is sending a maid to summon me, it means he is serious.

"I will be right there, give me a moment please." I told the maid outside of my room.

"Of course Mister Schnee, please do not take too long. You Father would be very displeased by such actions."

We wouldn't want that would we?

* * *

><p>.<p>

My father's study room was stripped to the bare. There were no signs of personal attachment in his office compared to normal people. There were no pictures of loved ones, no kick-knacks from childhood, hell there wasn't even a book there. All that occupied my father's office was sleek black leather furniture and a clock designed like a snowflake.

As you can tell my Father was a big believer in the Spartan way of life. Well when it comes to work anyway. I swear that's all he does anymore; the only time he did interact with anything else was when Weiss and I were but mere rug rats. I don't even remember a time when Father kissed Mother.

My parents were not the parental type at all.

"I see you actually made it on time for once." A chilling voiced lectured me.

I stood up and bowed to my so called Father. He merely nudged his hands to me to sit down. I was not surprised that he wouldn't even look at me as he sat. He didn't care for me that much.

"It was by your will sire." I politely replied.

I stared at cold as ice eyes and they stared back at me with indifference. His white hair was very thin and a small goatee rested on his chin. My Father's face was noble in feature and unscarred. However, the signs of stress could be seen on his face. His forehead looked more wrinkled then I remembered. He straightened his pure white suit adorned with a red tie and turned around refusing to face me. My Father was one Hagel (His name means Hail) Schnee and at the age of 38 one of the most hated men on Remnant. Man, my Father is truly a morning cartoon villain.

"Good you should remember that child." He responded.

I didn't say anything. In the Schnee household children were barely seen but never mind heard.

"Do you know why I am wasting my precious time in meeting you?"

"No I do not sire." I hated calling my Father 'sire' but it was that or risks the chance of getting slapped in the face. A Schnee must always 'respect' his elder.

"It is due to your failing grades compared to your twin." Oh, not going to even call Weiss by her name? I really hope you get a stroke one day and die.

"I am constantly receiving A's in all my classes sire." I robotically responded to my Father.

"Did I say you could speak?" His right fist slowly formed a fist.

"…"

"It looks like even worthless dogs know how to learn. Good, know your place child." Great more insults…

"Since you refuse to cooperate with my mercy that I have graciously bestowed on to you, my child I have decided that something has to be done with you." He turned away and looked at me with eyes of contempt. So, I didn't conform to your idea of being a 'Schnee'. At least I still have a heart unlike you.

"Tell me why I should not dispose of you and cleanse the stain that you have brought onto this family?" Did Father actually asked for my opinion for once and instead of trying kill me outright or disown me? I bet my fortune that he knows that I rather live on the street if it wasn't for Weiss needing me.

Wait a minute…Weiss!

That mindreading DASTARD!

"I believe we could reach a comprise on my continued existence in the Schnee household." As I lean back against my chair feigning ignorance.

"Do divulge why I should not send you to the streets where you belong, plebeian?"

"As your failed heir I believe that I could still be use to the Schnee name. I humbly ask that you allow me to step down as your heir and train to become a hunter. Not only do you get a better heir in place of me, but you also do not worry what becomes of me."

Why would he? Everyone knows that retired huntsmen is a feat in itself and rarely happens. Most huntsmen or huntress do not reach their forties. It's mostly due to the fact they are part of the 'reserve' until they reach the age of fifty. The kingdoms like getting the most bangs out of their buck.

What he said next almost made me lunge at him.

"Why would I want your worthless twin?"

"Excuse me sire?" I questioned with barely concealed fury. Did this excuse of a father just say what I thought he said about Weiss? How DARE he call my sister worthless!

"Do not make me repeat myself Troglodyte." Okay I know that was an insult but what does 'Troglodyte' even mean?

Wait that's not the point, right now Eis!

"You're telling me that my older sister who worships the ground you walk on is worthless? Has she not obeyed your ever command? What type of Ursa crap are you spilling right now?!" I yelled at him! I felt my Aura manifest and a clear glow started to radiate from my body. A fever of red soaked my vision, my anger felt so_ righteous_. Screw the rules, I am going to punch this dastard in the face and grab Weiss and get the heck out of doge.

"How fascinating, so your eye color does change with your Aura. I wonder what kind of semblance you hold my child." My father said with interest? That statement completely threw me off and my rage quickly retreated into my heart.

Huh, what does he mean…?

Oh

I noticed that my Father had something different in his room. A small mirror was on his desk and what I saw in it was…

A boy no older then eleven with hair as white as snow looked back at me. His skin was the same tone as his sister but with a little bit more color in it. His attire was a simple white polo shirt with brown slacks. But the most striking thing was his eyes. They weren't the crystal blue eyes like his beloved sister. No they were something else.

They were mirrors.

"In Dust's name what happen to me." I whispered horrified. Was this the price of my ability? As I thought that, my eyes returned to their original color to my relief.

"You're semblance child seems to be a strong one. Good it looks like you are a Schnee after all."

I simply continued to stare at my face.

"I have thought about your so called compromise and I will allow it on one condition."

This snapped me back into focus; I wonder what does he want for it?

"At the age of fifteen you shall duel with you sister. The winner will become the heir to this great company and the loser will attend Beacon Academy to make themselves useful to the Schnee legacy. Do we have a deal child?"

I can now understand what it means to make a deal with the devil. This manipulative dastard knows this would only bring conflict to the only relationship that is scared to me. I am transported to that day in library when Weiss reveled her deepest desire.

"_I know it is your birthright…but I want to own the Schnee Dust Company one day."_

Knowing this would be hell; I looked my Father in the eye and said.

"I accepted your proposal sire"

As I bowed with the well-known Schnee smirk

(Chapter Five END)

(ARC ONE: "_**CHILDHOOD**_" COMPLETED) completed

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author Note**

So, this is the end for the first arc and this was the other part of the original chapter five. The reason I split these into two different chapters is due to this scene. It just didn't fit well with Eis and Weiss little argument from the last chapter. Well, that's what my editor told me. What do you guys think? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Hagel Schnee first appearance into the Snow Prince. He was a trough character to write honestly. But yeah the second arc is going to start with the next chapter and it's going to have fighting scenes in it! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions just send me a PM!

**Answering Reviews!**

**To: sUbSoNiCSoundwave**: Thank you again for enjoying the story so far! I can't say if Eis is going to go berserk eventually but...wouldn't you go crazy if you were in this situation?

**To: OuO:** Read on my friend, read on!

**To: Ghost of the Reaper:** It's pretty sweat heresy isn't it?

See you guys next week!

P.S. Don't worry the next chapter should be regular size!


	8. Noblesse Oblige

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I get Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

**By the way my friend, InTheMoonsShadow has written this excellent story that goes by the name, Check. You should definitely check it out!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six<em>

_**Noblesse Oblige**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

A week after my meeting with my father did the dominos fall. Father ordered Weiss and I to be separated from all classes and meal times. He even went as far as removing Weiss from our room and throwing her into a different room on the other side of the manor. My sister cried her heart out as our bunk beds were destroyed in front of our eyes.

I still could hear her pleas asking Father's servants '_why?'._

I knew that my Father was truly a monster as the White Fang made him to be. He was trying to cause a rift between Weiss and me…he wanted us to actually _**fight**_for the title of _heir_. I wanted to stop this nightmare and tell Weiss what was actually going on. Then I remembered why I needed to keep my mouth shut as I lied to my twin.

"_Child if you breathe a word of this to your sister…I will void this so-called compromise."_

"_By your will sire." This was all I could utter to Schnee_

This was the first time I referred to him as Schnee instead of Father.

Schnee made sure that I did not have any contact with Weiss. The maids were ordered to tell us lies about each other's location and the butlers refused to even allow us to be within the same room as each other. Luckily Father didn't realize that Weiss and I continued to chat through our scrolls.

So far I was blessed with the fact that there was at least one way I could keep in contact with Weiss in this manor turned prison. I experienced a sickish feeling in my stomach, every time when I had to lie to my sister about not knowing why Schnee was so inclined to segregate us. I did my best job to comfort Weiss and stay up with her until she entered the dreamlands.

The head Schnee also threw us both into hunter training classes. My instructor was Mister Boyle, that exercise fiend that Weiss and I used to go to. Weiss on the other hand got assigned to Helene Mayer, a famous huntress renown with her rapier '_Cassiel'_ and also known as the "_**The Maiden of tears**_".

What a nice sounding name…

Poor Weiss, she tells me that Mayer is consistently reading her depressing love poems as she forces my sister to work into an early grave. I on the other hand got used to Mister Boyle _encouragements._

Nothing makes you want to run really fast other than being chased by Atlasian hunting dogs.

Mister Boyle says that if I can keep this up for the next month or so, I can graduate from such methods!

At least I am going to be super-fast at the end of this debacle, so that counts as something positive at least! Right?

Oh, Weiss is trying to video call me again. Can't leave the Ice Queen waiting now; I don't want her to melt or anything. Hmm how do I get this machine to work again? Do I press this button?

Oh it's the mute button! That's handy to know for future reference.

Ah there it is!

"Brother answer me already!" An icy voice echoed from the speakers of my scroll. The screen of my Songbird 2000 changed into a video of my annoyed sister's face. She looked tired and I could tell from her reddish eyes that she was crying earlier

Weiss…

"Hiya Snowy! How are you?" I cheered at her. I could tell my choice of words were a good one as she grinned a tiny bit. If I wasn't her twin I would never notice her microscopic grins. I mean it's really tiny and if you looked at her at the wrong angle it looked like a sneer! I think it's because we're Schnees that are faces can be interpreted in so many ways. Hmm, that's something to think about.

"Eis what took you so long to pick up the call?" My greeting was met with a demand from my sister. You can't fool me Weiss; I saw that grin of yours!

Or maybe it was a sneer after all? It could be a sneer; I mean Weiss is generally grumpy especially for our age group. I never meet an eleven year old that was so grouchy at life. I guess I just have to turn her life into gold then!

Get it? No? Of course you haven't read about old Mistral mythology. It's not that common of a thing to read anymore.

Shame

"…You're thinking of rude things about me again." Weiss deadpan at me.

Her voice brought me back into the conversation; I really need to stop thinking like that.

Wait a minute! Was she trying to steal one of my best personal traits? Only I can deadpan at people, Weiss! I couldn't let this challenge stand. Putting on a serious face I replied.

"You wound me Weiss! How could you suggest I would do such callow actions to your person?"

She merely rolled her eyes.

Hmph! Fine be like that then!

Weiss giggled at my reaction. "Eis, you pretend not to be a Schnee but you can imitate one quite well." I am horrified you think that Snowy.

Her small grin turned into a full blown smirk at my face. So that was your game sister.

"This is payback for what happened in the limo ride."

Yep, she is doing alright if she's still holding grudges against me for the silliest of things.

"You whacked my knee for that already!"

"I had to compromise and wait for the true attack."

"You truly have no mercy at all, do you Snowy?"

Weiss just smiled at me.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I awoke with a yawn as the sun's rays were just beginning to shine upon Remnant. I lazily looked at the clock. It told me it was seven-thirty, good I have fitness training with Mister Boyle at nine today. I wasn't expecting that Weiss would talk to me till the wee parts of the night. But she did, thankfully I was still able to get about six hours of sleep.

I am kind of jealous now that Weiss can actually stand her glob she calls coffee. I never really understood why she enjoyed caffeine so much. It just tastes so nasty! As I stumbled out of bed, I grabbed the cup of hot chocolate that one of the maids prepared for me.

Hot Chocolate, the drink of champions and my required intake of righteousness.

Alright, I'm ready to start the day now!

It took me about ten minutes to finish my morning rituals and don my gym clothes. I did some stretching before it was too late and got my body ready for the punishment that I was going to take later on.

Bring it Mister Boyle, this Eis is like iron!

Shaking my head to get rid of my juvenile thoughts, I started to munch on my morning bagel sandwich.

I forget how divine ham and cheese bagel can taste when your belly is roaring at you.

After I finished, I searched my room for my history report that I had to turn in later. Out of all my classes, history was the only one that I could truly enjoy. It was rather fascinating to hear about the history of pre-Abyss War and how mankind tried to survive on this cruel Remnant without the four kingdoms.

For those who don't know what I am talking about. (Which wouldn't be too surprising, the Abyss War is something that is barely touched on in education these days. I was lucky that I got to choose my history topic for my report. Thank you Doctor Oobleck!) The Abyss War ended about eight hundred and fifty years ago. It was a twelve year long war against the Grimm that led to the foundation of the four modern day kingdoms. It is also known as the First Crusade for uniting mankind and his brothers, the Faunus into a religious fever in purging the Grimm. The united army of mankind and Faunuskind was led to victory over the Grimm hordes by the famous general Julius C. Arc and his right-hand woman Eis B. '_Blümchen_' Schnee.

That's right I was named after the famous knight-captain Eis '_Blümchen_' Schnee who happened to be a woman. Thankfully Eis can be seen as a gender neutral name. But yeah, Eis B. Schnee was our direct ancestor. After the Abyss War she left her general and joined the ranks of James I. Atlas who later on became the founder of Atlas and its first king, James the First. From there on the Schnee were known as a famous family of knights/hunters that were handpicked to join the elite knight-huntsmen/huntress group known as the Wolkenritter (Cloud Knights). This elite group was the sword of the ancient regime that was under the direct command of the kings.

It's weird that many people do not know that the Schnee family came from the aristocracy. The myth about my grandfather being a peasant and rising from the ranks is just poppycock. The Schnee family is as blue-blooded as you can get.

As a family, the Schnees fell from grace when we sided with the royalist during Wolkenkreig (Cloud war). In which the Wolkenritter except for the Schnee faction rebelled from the tyrant ruler Jacob the Grimm. The Cloudities as they called themselves won the war and created the first democratic council that is commonly found in the kingdoms to this day.

The Schnee family left the limelight and entered a downward spiral. We only survived the executions of the so called '_region of terror'_ that the early council brought, due to us simply being loyal to the idea of a king and not with Jacob the Grimm. That's how the Schnee survived as a shunned household for hundreds of years…it didn't help that my great-great grandfather joined with the Totalist during the Great War eighty years ago. By the time of Kees Schnee, the Schnee family name was not even worth the dirt our wooden huts used to sit on. It was my grandfather Kees that created the Dust Company that the world knows today and it is the legacy that my sister wishes to control.

I wonder if she knows our past as I do. I doubt it really; Weiss can barely stand history at all.

I noticed that the clock reached eight-forty five and it was time for me to leave. I didn't want to run an extra four miles because I was late to Mister Boyle's training.

The first time was enough of a reminder.

My poor legs…

* * *

><p>.<p>

When I arrived at the gymnasium that was richly decorated with the standard Schnee memorabilia, I noticed that something was off. Mister Boyle, who normally finishes his morning routine by the time I get here, was missing.

Odd…I normally have to dodge a '_surprise'_ attack from the leathery cyborg.

Today isn't Sunday is it? Man, it would be troublesome if I missed a chance to sleep in for once in my life. That's a luxury that I would trade my wealth for in an instance.

No really sleeping is like gold to me.

BANG

I snapped my head to the other side of the gym and witness the two doors fly off their hinges. The rooms behind the doors were dark and I swear I could see red eyes glaring at me. Okay, this is some serious business that I just waltz into.

Or I fell asleep at the breakfast table again. It wouldn't be the first time such an event occurred. Did Mister Boyle put some weird thing in my drink again to test my '_youthfulness_' as he calls it?

TICK, TICK, TICK

What an outlandish ticking noise. It can't be a good thing though, the last time I heard that type of noise, my room in White Hall exploded. I miss that room.

TICK, TICK, TICK

Okay where is that peculiar sound coming from? It was then I saw shadows in front of me getting bigger. I looked up and saw white pillars?

Yep, they were white pillars with blue Schnee snowflakes on them.

Wait what?

Oh snap! Are those pillars descending from the ceiling? Why do we even have such a feature in the gym in the first place? No really, why?

What's the point of them?

"Mister Schnee since you have arrived here, it is time for your first test." A raspy voice echoed into the room. We have speakers in here? What does this gym not have?

"Okay, Mister Boyle what does this test entail?" I politely question my trainer. It's going to be something ridiculous isn't it?

To my mounting horror Mister Boyle continued.

"I am going to test your resolve against a couple of Beowolves I found in the forest during my stroll."

"That sounds pretty ea- wait WHAT?" I exploded at him.

He brought Grimm here? What was he thinking?

"Remember how I have been training you on how to use that Valean polearm that you fancy so much Mister Schnee."

That's right! For about the last month or so Weiss and I have been shown how to use different types of weapons for self-defense purposes. It took a while to figure out what weapon each of us prefers. Unsurprisingly, Weiss went with something elegant, a rapier. I on the other hand find myself only useful with tonfas, (For those who don't know what tonfas are, they consists of a stick with a perpendicular handle attached a third of the way down the length of the stick, and is about 15-20 inches long. Which I don't like too much, too barbaric for my taste.) and glaives (A glaive is a Valean single-edged blade on the end of a pole.)

"Yes, you have been training me the last two weeks on how to use a glaive…" I paused. I thought back to the training that I went through with the single-edge polearm. It was always nice to slice your enemies to pieces before they could even get close to you. I was okay with it; I mean I just started using it.

"Good, now grab one of the glaives in front of you." I looked at the now grounded pillars and in each of the pillars were three glaives. They all looked similar to me…but why?

"Lord Schnee has created three weapons based on the designs you and your sister where asked to complete." He told me.

A couple of days ago Weiss and I were assigned by our teachers to create some basic plans for our weapons. If it wasn't for Weiss and her skills in math, I would not have gotten those plans done before the deadline. I had to promise Weiss to watch another one of her movies though…a sacrifice I had no choice in.

However, I wasn't expecting to see these weapons done so soon! I figured we would get them reviewed or something among that train of thought.

Seeing my question on my face from wherever he was hidden, my instructor continued.

"These are simply prototypes for the sake of this test. You will be forging your own blade like everyone later on."

Whelp that answered everything

I looked closely at the three weapons in front of me. The one on the right was a little short for a glaive and attached to it was some sort of flamethrower device. In hindsight adding a flamethrower might not have been the best idea. It was bronze and red in color with a symbol of the moon on it.

Hmm, what's next?

Oh that one, I think I'm going to pass on that one. What was I thinking putting a rocket launcher on a halberd-like weapon? I looked to the last one left.

Ah that's the glaive that Weiss and I worked on the most over the scroll.

The last glaive left was three times my height; it was bulky in design due to its ability to mecha-shift into an assault rifle. Honestly this was the weapon plan that Weiss and I worked the hardest on. I placed my hand on the shaft of the glaive and picked it up. It was little bit heavier than the training ones I have been using for the last couple of weeks.

A black Schnee snowflake was stamped on the middle of the pole and I traced it briefly. Seeing this iconic symbol in black instead or white or blue made it much more ominous. The hexagon core of the snowflake was thicker than the average version and the arrows looked similar but the arrowheads were designed as what I can only describe as dragon heads.

I must have missed this part in the original design. It was nice for Weiss to put in my love of dragons into this symbol. I take back just about everything bad I said about her choice in cinema.

"So, you have picked the one on the left? Very well then, let this test commence!" My instructor gleefully yelled. His voice at the end sounded very violent in nature…like he was blood thirsty.

I placed myself into a beginning stance with my weapon and watched as the pillars ascended back into the ceiling.

Why do we have these things again? I feel like they're absolutely ridiculous in nature and waste of money. The little traitorous part of me thought they were really cool though. I crushed the thought before it could get more influence.

I had to focus now.

The shadows in the darkness started moving forward towards the light. Black wolf like creatures emerged. Their hideous nature turned the air around us stale and the light seemed like it was fleeing their mere presence. I can see where the legend of the lycanthropes came from.

Gore-tinted eyes stared at me from head completely made of bone. Massive arms that were as tall as my body were allotted to their frames and bony spikes were coming out of it. Their backs had what looked like a spinal cord coming out of the skin. The skull-like face seemed to grin at me as it thought I was some sort of prey.

So this is what a Beowolf looks like in real life.

The sense of _**wrongness **_in the air made my adrenaline pump. These where abominations to all that was right in the world and I could feel it on my skin.

This is the true enemy we fight.

This is a Grimm…

The Beowolf on the right stood on its hind legs and _roared._

**▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!**

The sheer loudness of the roar almost made me run. But the challenging tone of it told me if I try to flee I would be dead. This is what it means to be a hunter; to face certain death time and time again. This is the war that the children of Dust have been waging since time was young.

What was I _thinking _when I agreed to this?

This was _**terrifying**_**.**

"_You are such a dolt to be scared of such things."_

A memory of _**her**_ flew into my mind. I grinned and flicked the switch.

The Beowolf look enraged as it opened its mouth again to roar.

I put a bolt right through its mouth.

The metal bolt of my assault rifle ballista ripped into the mouth of the creature. The Beowolf started to choke as its lifeblood started to pour out of its mouth. A rich coppery taste filled the air as the Beowolf died. Its fellow pack member unaffected by the death of its comrade stalked closer to me. I aimed my rifle again and pulled the trigger twice.

Unlike its comrade this Beowolf dodged my shots and lunged at me. Jumping backwards and almost falling, I flicked the switch one more time. Spinning around like Mister Boyle taught me I turned into the lunge with my fully deployed glaive and slashed at the beast. With unnatural ability it turned away from my attack.

All was not lost as black blood started to ooze out of the wound that I managed to deal it on the stomach. I put myself into a ready stance one more time and watched.

It was truly like a wolf as it circled around me, looking for an opening to strike. It found one apparently when it went on the offensive once more. Thinking I could simply kill this beast I lunged at it.

I was thrown across the room for my effects. Luckily I was able to keep a hold on my weapon. My Aura weakly flared into reality to cushioning my fall. But due to me not knowing how to wield it properly it flickered and died.

Ouch that really hurts.

Note to self, ask for Aura training class as soon as possible.

A roar alerted me to the upcoming creature that was ready to rip open my throat. I rolled to the side and was lucky.

I just barely dodge a thrust as the Beowolf struggled to rip its arm out of the concrete ground.

Heh, it looks like I got lucky.

Instead of being foolish and lunging like last time, I switched once more into a rifle.

I pulled the trigger as fast I could.

Thirteen bolts collided violently into the Beowolf and it howled in agony as it died.

I huffed heavily as the test was finished. My body was really sore and an absurd amount of sweat drenched me. I tried to control my breathing but it was hard.

I was proud though.

This was my first step in becoming a hunter, no that's not right.

This was first step into completing both of our dreams.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

(Chapter Six END)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author Note**

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter six the first chapter in the second arc of the Snow Prince! So, this my first time writing a combat scene...what do you guys think? I think I did a okay job at it. The next chapter is going to be a time-skip chapter and the chapter after that...heh it's going to be a fun one for me to write. By the way if anyone noticed Weiss does not have her scar yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions just send me a PM!

Before I answer reviews I got to say something about my writing buddy **InTheMoonsShadow**.

He's writing this story call _**Check**_ in the RWBY stories and it's solid gold. The sheer characterization of_** Check**_ is amazing and the way how the characters interact with each other is exactly like the show. It's realistic at it's core and it does a darn good job of moving the plot onward and keeping you wanting more. To me it's one of the best RWBY story on this site and gods you should really give it a shot! He's always a pretty awesome bloke and I am proud to call him my friend.

Right now onto _**Reviews.**_..

**Fourze**: I am happy you are enjoying the story so far. Now about the duel, you just going to have to wait and see!~

**swimfeared:** Yeah Hagel is kind of a jerk. He doesn't really care about his children that much and is more interested in having a really good heir. So, he will play dirty to get what he wants.


	9. Tumbling Down

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I get Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

**By the way my friend, InTheMoonsShadow has written this excellent story that goes by the name, Check. You should definitely check it out!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven<em>

**Tumbling Down**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

I stared at the black door in front of me; the once sleek futuristic frame was now rusted and decayed. The rest of the room in my vision was in a similar state. It was eerie to remember such a fond place and see it now as nothing more than a ruin. To think that man had chosen this place for his children's fated match.

I guess he does have some sort of twisted humor in the end.

Who would have thought…?

Ahem, I'm losing my train of thought again.

Resolving myself, I exorcise such thoughts from my mind. They would do me no good here. Not with the opponent I am about to face, a person that knows me better than I do.

_Weiss_…

That's alright though; we are both in the same boat. We both know what the other would do in a situation such as ours. This curse of having a twin and engaging them on the fields of battle, such skirmishes always ends in heartbreak.

My right hand drifted to where _Königliche Löwenmäulchen_ was located behind my back. I still remember the days where Weiss and I drafted the plans for this weapon together. The glaive was very different than it once was at its birth, heck I don't even think Weiss knows about all the upgrades I added to _Löwenmäulchen_.

I smiled as I felt that memory trying to burst into my mind. It wouldn't hurt to remember the days that Weiss and I still talked to each other. Plus, it would be nice to see Boyle once again, even if it was only in memory.

It seems that I have some time to spare, I closed my eyes…

And let memories of days once past engulf my senses as I waited for the fated match between siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

I awoke with a start and saw the burning sun in my vision. The darn thing is always taunting me to get up! Sometimes this Eis would love to sleep in you know!

Whatever, I need to stop being so emo!

Today is going to be an awesome day! I mean not only does Weiss and I turn twelve, but my weapon designed by Weiss and It's finally done!

My weapon is finished!

The first step in becoming a true huntsman is upon me! Gasp, I don't even have a name for my blade yet. Hmm, what name should I chose?

It has to be something manly, something that'll inspire fear in my enemies and even make Weiss proud of me!

Ah how about '_Königliche Löwenmäulchen'_?

_Königliche Löwenmäulchen_ is some old Atlesian words that mean Royal Snapdragons.

Huh, the more I think about it, the more I like it! Alright let's go with that!

So busy with my thoughts was I that I didn't realize that I had already reached the gym. Wow, that was fast.

I hesitantly leaned on the edge of the door and barely pushed it opened. I peeked inside the gym for any of Mister Boyle _'surprises'_.

I was not a big fan of enacting a Grimm chase scene from those action movies.

I still wondered how he got that Alpha Beowolf in White Castle without anyone noticing. I mean we do have couple hundred Atlesian Knight-130 (Or AK-130 as the commoners' called them.) Plus we do have like five spider droid in the fourth garage.

That reminds me I haven't even been in the primary garage of White Castle yet!

Heck, I didn't even know where it was! That cannot stand! This means exploration time later on! Maybe, I could somehow have Weiss ditch her classes and join me?

We haven't seen each other in person since our eleventh birthday. I miss annoying Snowy in person. I mean we still chat with each other every night, but it doesn't beat seeing my flushed sister face when I trick her with my ploys.

You're still too easy Weiss.

"Mister Eis are you enjoying your daydreams?" A harsh scratchy voiced entered my eardrums. I answered without even thinking about it.

"Of course I am Mister Boyle." It was nice to see that Mister Boyle understood the importance of wasting time in an imaginative matter.

Wait, what?

A tan hand the size of a watermelon slammed into my left shoulder. I cringed under the ridiculous amount of strength that my torturer had. Oh dear this is going to be one of those days isn't it?

"I think two miles extra should work for you, right Mister Schnee." He said gleefully.

Oh sweet Emperor, what have I gotten myself into?

I simply nodded my head to the cyborg that controlled my fate.

Ah, man this birthday was looking to be so much better than the last one too.

I bet Weiss doesn't have to deal with this. Then again I don't even think she could run more than two miles at once. Actually have I ever seen my sister run other than that time in White Hall and that disaster that was our last birthday?

"_Don't worry about it and just __**obey**__ your older sister_"

I felt a chill go down my spine with that memory that entered my mind. I quickly shook my head trying to get rid of that conversation with my twin. I have to admit after it was over I was scared.

I was legitimately scared of my older sister. Mister Boyle saw my eyes and took on a more fatherly look. Huh, I think he was thinking that I was scared of him or something.

He patted my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"However, Mister Schnee you luck out today."

I was shocked by this statement.

My merciless cyborg of a trainer actually giving me mercy for once, this must be my birthday gift from him. If it is I am going to take it!

"Thank you Mister Boyle!" I gleefully smiled at him.

Alright, this birthday day is already better than the last one.

Heh, I got to remember to view my blackmail folder and watch that video with Weiss' reaction to the Robotech movie later on.

Hehe, those laser noises you made during that movie Weiss. It was truly your finest hour dear sister of mine.

"For Dust sake boy! Just call me Boyle. No need to call me mister anymore." He laughed out loud, losing his normal serious demeanor.

"Really? Fine, but you must call me Eis then. I don't prefer at all being called Mister Schnee." I fired back in good jest. I guess being trained for almost a year with this guy gets you on a first name bases with him.

Good to know

"If you say so Mister Eis." He grinned at me.

Oh, I know what you're doing now.

Copying my sister's defensive mechanisms, I just gave him a _look._

"Ha-ha, just like your sister after all Eis." I smiled when I heard that. Mist-I mean Boyle is a lot more laid back then I remembered him being with me when I was still allowed around Weiss. Thinking back about it, his attitude changed after that Aura affair.

The 6'4" tall man looked down on me and transferred his hand to my head and gave it a good pat.

Hey, I am not a dog!

Only Weiss can treat me like that!

Err, ignore that please, thanks!

"You can _stop _whenever you want to Boyle." I grunted out.

"Alright" He just continued shaking my head.

I glared at him and he sheepishly took his hand back.

"Ahem" Boyle's face turned serious and his fatherly manner transferred into his old rigorous drill sergeant persona.

"Let go get your weapon Eis."

With that said we both swiftly left the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

The Schnee forge in White Castle was the smallest room of the whole complex. Then again this wasn't that much of a surprise knowing my family. My family has gone far from its original roots of being elite-knights to a shadowy business dynasty.

Yet, the forge from the time of my ancestor Eis_ 'Blümchen'_ Schnee was kept in prime condition. The timeless machines of the furnace still worked and produced very rare weapons that were sold to collectors and the like. It was this forge that kept the Schnee name alive during the dark times after the Great War and the fall of the Totalist regime. Before becoming the Dust industrial giant it was in today's day and age. It was a simple humbler means that kept us alive.

I wonder if the _Blümchen_ could see us now, would she be proud of us and our deeds. Or at least be proud of her youngest descendants?

I hope so…

I entered the forge and Boyle followed behind me. The smell of flame and steel entered my nostrils and I breathed out in happiness. This place in such a short time became one of my favorite places of all of White Castle. The only other place that I held in such high esteem was the Schnee Bibliothek and that place was filled with mythical books thought lost to the academia of Remnant.

It's not like we have forbidden books on Dustcraft and Grimm-studies.

No really we do not hold the Necronomicon that is full of eldritch Grimm that was locked away by our forefathers. That would be silly!

I'm joking completely about that.

Yeah, anyways back about talking about the forge. It's a really old and cool place to build weapons in; I've been working in this room for the last couple of months forging my weapon.

Why you ask?

Simple, all huntsmen and huntresses that are serious in their profession design and create their own weapons once their Aura is unlocked. By infusing bits of one's Aura into their weapon a huntsman truly creates a weapon that is based on their soul. It is a weapon that is a part of them in a manner similar to a body part.

It stops becoming a tool to wipe out Grimm.

It becomes a precious companion on the journey of a huntsman's life.

And my blade is finally finished and ready to go!

I walked towards a cooling machine (I don't know the names of these machines…only how to use them.) and reached out carefully.

"Be careful Eis, the ice dust that Mrs. Sycamore infused into your blade might still be unstable. We wouldn't want your Aura to create a reaction and blow us to the pearly gates." Boyle interrupted.

I paused at my mentor words and slowly lowered my hand. I looked at my _Löwenmäulchen _and once my eyes saw the blade I stared at it. The once grey Atlesian titanium enriched steel was now a crystal frost in color. Archaic runes were engraved around the center of the blade and a vein like frost spread across from them onto the rest of the blade. The ice runes were engraved by my new Dustcraft teacher Mrs. Sycamore; she told me that the runes gives the blade a 'Frost-type' attribute and it will affect anything that the blade comes in contact with.

In a nutshell, it works like Frostbite.

I can't wait to start her enchantment classes in the fall.

As I looked down the blade and onto the rest of _Löwenmäulchen_ I noticed the bulky shaft and oddly shaped butt of the glaive. The reason for the_ Löwenmäulchen_ oddness was due to the weapon it mecha-shifts into.

A rapid-fire rifle ballista…

Yeah I love this glaive a lot. I have to remember to thank Weiss for helping design this _beast_ in the first place.

Talking about weapons she never talked about her weapon or designs. I wonder why? Hmm

"It should be safe now to touch" The leathery man told me.

I reached out and grabbed my baby. I took a couple of steps back and gave it a twirl. I quickly found the Mecha-shift function and activated it.

Within a second, I was holding an assault rifle similar in design to the aging AK-130 weapon of choice.

Oh yeah all the Grimm we're going to kill!

It will be glorious!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ding Dong Ding Dong

The sound of a grandfather clock snapped me back into reality. I glanced at the clock and noticed the time. So, it's five o' clock already? That trip down memory lane only took a half hour?

I smiled at that thought; I remembered how happy I was when _Löwenmäulche_n was finished. Weiss and I talked throughout the entire night about our weapons. On the same day that my weapon was finished, Weiss' weapon _Myrtenaster _was also completed.

A surge of pain gripped my heart as I remembered my twin. After our thirteenth birthday everything went downhill again. Weiss started to get nervous around me for some reason and would snap at me for the slightest reasons. I thought it was just puberty finally rearing its ugly head. However, a small part of me thought that Hagel was supplying her with information. Weiss was in constant contact with that Schnee due to him becoming her business teacher. I did not know Hagel's plans but it was working.

Weiss started to question and argue with me more. Every idea of mine that was different from her viewpoint on the world was a threat to her father's dogma. Weiss started actively trying to engage me in debates about the rights and wrong about the world. She wanted me to conform to her ideas and become a proper Schnee. I simply would refuse her baiting and it would enrage her. Thus, she would say something about the Faunus to ruffle me.

They were the worst arguments we ever had…Dust she even slapped me once during those fights.

I love Weiss truly but I am my own person with my own desires and hopes. I would not simply bow down and _**obey**_.

Not even for Weiss.

A memory tore itself to the forefront of my mind. It was when Weiss started to distrust me and question my willingness to help her out.

I feared that my most important relationship would rot due to this bet between Hagel and me. I hope that I could fix that damage with the love I hold for my sister.

I was so stupid.

How could I forget how Weiss looked up to that man so strongly!

It started as a good day too.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"_The color of one's Aura is deeply tied to the soul of a person. The Colors of a person's Aura is a manifestation of one's hopes and dreams about the world. It also represents one's fears and nightmares. Aura is not simply something that is inherently good: after all the brighter the light, the darker the shadow."_

Huh, that's pretty neat

I stood up and stretched out my thirteen year old body. The book I am reading '_Colors of the Soul' _is a book about how the color of one's Aura and how it can tell you about a person's personality. It was suggested by my Dustcraft teacher, Mrs. Sycamore.

I just started the introduction of the book but it looks like it's going to be a very riveting read. However, it does not have any information about having an Aura without color. Which is a tad bit disappointing but at least it should shed the light about my sister's Aura.

I wonder what crystal blue Aura would mean. Better yet what does it mean if you have a clear Aura?

Hmm, if I remember correctly Mrs. Sycamore told me that a colorless Aura simply does not exist. In fact I believe that the book mentions that somewhere too.

Where is that line?

Ah here it is!

"_Every living being on Remnant has a color for their soul. From every single hue of the rainbow there is, some being on Remnant Human, Faunus, or animal has that color. Only nonliving creatures and the creatures of Grimm do not have an Aura color, for these beings lack a soul."_

…

Well, at least I know that this book is wrong about that!

I am pretty sure I have a soul, because I have an Aura. Heck, I was able to use my Semblance for the first time last week!

You got to have an Aura to have a Semblance.

Whelp, enough of that for now!

Well it's time for me to grab my diary and jot down what happened today.

I know it might sound surprising that this Eis has a diary, but it's quite handy!

It was my birthday gift from Weiss when we turned eleven.

I got her a plushy Mistralan Great White Shark and I nearly suffocated when she hugged me. She told me that Spotty (Her plushy tiger shark) had a new best friend. I think she named it after me if I remembered correctly.

Heh, she's quite the shark lover.

I stood up and headed to my bathroom, I cleverly hid my diary underneath all the fresh towels. I mean who would every actually look under there?

I opened the door and went inside, as I did so I heard my door open?

What?

"Okay Weiss, it looks like Eis left the bathroom door open again. My brother can be such a dolt." A voice with an icy tinge whispered softly.

I barely noticed it if it wasn't for the fact it was my twin's voice.

Why is she here?

Better yet how does she have a spare key to my room?

That's actually kind of creepy if you think about it. I think I should confront her about it.

Yeah, that sounds like a heinously bad idea.

Let's do it!

I simply walked out of the bathroom to see my sister looking around my room?

Okay, what?

Now I am really creeped out about this situation!

"Err…can I help you Snowy?" I inquired nervously. Really how am I supposed to react in a situation like this?

My sister frigidly froze in mid-search of my…oh Dust is that my underwear drawer? Thankfully Weiss didn't open it yet, Dust that would have been something really awkward.

Slowly but surely Weiss turned around to look at me. As she turned I noticed a couple of differences with her looks. The biggest change was to her hair, she didn't simply let it down anymore. Now it was pulled up top in a centered ponytail that was the centerpiece of her symmetrical outfit.

She truly looked like a Schnee now; I did have to admit that the blue bolero jacket was a nice touch to the whole thing. She was also still wearing that apple necklace that I bought her so long ago.

"…What are you doing here Eis?"

"Weiss this is my _room _you know."

"Yes, of course I was merely checking your mental capability." She tried to joke. Ah, yeah she was doing something shifty then. Weiss doesn't really joke around unless it was to me (and we were completely alone) and if I caught her doing something 'un-Schnee like' (then again this will only occur if I caught her red handed).

"…Really?"

Then I noticed something in her hand, it was a small white book with my personal black dragon-headed Schnee snowflake imprinted on the cover.

"Weiss please tell why you have my diary?"

Yeah, I bet you didn't crack the number code I set either.

"…" Okay silence is a very bad thing.

I smiled at Weiss and tried to look her in the eye. She swiftly turned her head to avoid eye contact with me.

"Brother…do you know why everything has been happening lately?"

Oh Grimmhead

I grimaced at her question and she saw it. Like a hawk Weiss started to edge closer to me and I started to retreat to the little gent's room. I can't tell Weiss about what's actually going on. If I do tell her, I know for a fact she would confront that Schnee and everything that we have worked for would be for naught.

…It looks like I have no choice but to lie.

I tried to look Weiss in the eye but failed. I sighed and lied to the most important person in my life.

"No, I don't have the slightest clue why Ha-Father ordered such actions against us." I cringed when I called_ that_ man Father again.

Weiss was now searching my face for any clue to my deceit against her.

Please just take that for the truth and leave Weiss.

Oh Dust please let this work.

She started to tear, but Weiss quickly used her handkerchief to wipe her face before a tear fell.

"Eis…why are you lying to me?" My twin clenched her hands.

"…" I'm sorry Weiss, I am so sorry.

"w-WHY! TELL ME WHY?!" In a blur of action, Weiss grabbed my white vest and slammed me against the wall next to the bathroom door.

I didn't lift a finger to resist her. I deserved this, I'm sorry Weiss.

"I THOUGHT WE MADE A PROMISE?" She screamed at me.

"…We did." I mumbled.

"LIAR! YOU are J-just a f-filthy l-liar." She dropped me and ran out of my room. That blasted diary landed right in front of me.

I barely heard what she said next. It broke my heart.

"I thought I could_ trust_ you…" She whimpered.

I started to cry as I stared at the open diary on the floor.

It looks like I am truly the _**loneliest**_ of them all.

I am so sorry Weiss…

ＡＲＥ ＹＯＵ ＲＥＡＬＬＹ ＳＯＲＲＹ, ＭＹ ＫＮＩＧＨＴ?

I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

I brought myself once more to reality and took out a handkerchief black in color. I wiped away any moisture before it could become troublesome. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

Now, I remembered why I didn't like to think back to that memory.

I noticed that the grandfather clock reached six. The door in front of me opened with a sound of a breaking rib cage. I grabbed _Königliche Löwenmäulchen_ out of its holster and placed it on my side. My trigger finger ready to pull the hair-trigger and send it down the hall.

I then heard the sound of heeled wedge boots against the stone floor. I looked to the other side of the dueling arena and saw Weiss exiting the shadows. It looked like the shadows cringed from her icy demeanor. Her once happy crystal blue eyes regarded me with nothing but scorn and frosty disinterest.

"_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test_." I whispered softly into the night sky, the broken moon shining sharply onto us. Here we are the White and Black sheep of the Schnee legacy.

The twins that were broken apart due to one's man sick ambition and an innocent girl's dream.

Here a duel, that will shape the future of our lives…

Weiss smiled when she caught sight of me. Her smile was full of malice for the upcoming fight. Raising_ Myrtenaster_ into the air, Weiss spoke to me for the first time in a year.

"Hello Eis…"

And she lunged.

(Chapter Seven END)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Author Note**

**I HAVE RETURNED!**

Err, enough with that...

Anyways, I hope life has been treating you guys well! Sorry for not updating for the last two weeks, my life has been busy. I had mid-terms and spring break to deal with. (Well, not really deal with spring break, but it went by ridiculous fast.) So, here is chapter seven of the Snow Prince. To be honest this chapter has been mine least favorite to write (especially in the beginning) but I think it came out pretty well actually. However, the next chapter is going to be amazing to write! Expect to see that chapter late next week, maybe around Friday. I going to take my sweet time with the duel chapter to make sure its perfect! I hope you guys enjoy it! Well, I guess that's everything from me for now. So, see you guys later!

P.S. Did anyone of you noticed something off about Weiss? ^_^

**Reviews**

**KorbusDymekir:** Thank you again for such a nice review! It gave me a fuzzy feeling to read such a nice compliment! Thanks again!

**Foruze:** You wouldn't believe how confused Weiss is right now.


End file.
